Followed By Gods
by TripDIsMe
Summary: When a women with an unknown past comes looking for a fight with the great Leo the Lion rampages through the guild, what will he do? Her anger is real and she is after The Great Lion but is she looking in the wrong places and at the wrong person? Can he calm her rage before she tears the world apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hot muggy steam rolled up and away from the fresh cup of coffee a women held. Apprehension rolling over her broad leather clad shoulders, golden blonde hair tumbled down her back, shifting anxiously legs in a red waist coat and half leggings. Vibrant green eyes stared intensely at the milky brown drink in her hand while her mind rampaged on with thoughts of her next plan of action. Wild images barely held in by the brown leather goggles resting on her head.

The white porcelain mug warmed her hands but did nothing to draw her attention away from her own thoughts. At one point it was such a treat for the women when she had first came to this foreign land, so much different from her own home but with its perks, such as the strong drinks that she has became so fond of in her travels. Leaning backwards the women held the coffee mug closer to her face, the steam no longer rolling off the cup but just swirling in the rim of the mug. Her name was Alcina Urip and she was in the town Magnolia, or just lost in the town of Magnolia, out looking for someone who held an important part in her reasoning to be traveling in this land to start with.

Glass shattering rang in her ears as an impact hit her in the back of her head. The mug dropped from her hands as blackness enveloped her mind. A dull pain rang through her head as Alcinas vision started to become focused. The creeping black shapes began to form and shift in her view. A disembodied voice floated in her still ringing ears. Alcina tried to blink the indistinct view back together as it wavered and weaved into a woman's face focused in front of her, her brown soft eyes making contact as she spoke again " Are you OK?"

Soft honey blonde hair swayed in front of Alcinas' face. The throbbing in Alcinas' head soothed a bit as she came to a sitting position. " Ugh... I think so" Alcina said as she rubbed the back of her head as her four head creased.

"Are you sure you're OK?"A man with dark hair asked, in nothing but boxers asked leaning towards her and a blue cat stood behind him.

Shocked Alcina leaned away from him "Uh yeah..." She answered as she waved him away, turning from him as a blush cropped over her face 'His naked' she thought.

Standing up she rubbed the back of her head, waving at these strangers "Haa a ha OK. Bye bye then."

Another man with spiky pink was coming through the door way of the diner,dressed in white loose pants with a gold trimmed, black waistcoat and opened sleeveless vest and a thick scale-patterned scarf. As Alcina turned towards him she stepped on the mug still sitting in a puddle of coffee. As her green eyes meet the new strangers black orbs her footing slipped over the mug. Gravity would win this battle as Alcina's feet went up and her face came down making solid contact with the hard cold floor, her back made a sickening POP noise.

Tears welled up in her eyes as blood gushed out of her nose, covering her face in a crimson coating. "I'll die now, its OK" Alcina said as she stood covering her nose, blood running down her arms and on to the front of her leather vest.

The blonde women rushed forward to help Alcina. Stepping backwards Alcina stepped onto the slippery surface of the floor, now a mixture of coffee and blood causing her to slip again. Crashing into the blonde women, her and Alcina both hit the floor in a crumpled mess. Alcina's spirit floated out of her begging "Please let me die now."

The blue cat shouted "Ghost!"

While the pink haired man scrambled forward "Lucy!"

A different man grabbed Alcina by the wrist pulling her off the women "OW!" Alcina exclaimed.

Her eyes meet the steely glare of a man in a dress suit, wild orange hair cropping around his face with cool blue glassed shielded most of their glare. Both Alcina's and the mans eyes narrowed at each other. "You've hurt Lucy. You need to apologize." He demanded as he pulled her to her feet.

Still baffled at the command Alcina forgot about the blood still flowing, she turned towards the women the man had stated that Alcina had hurt. The man with pink hair was helping the women up from the floor. Bending in a deep bow Alcina stated to the strangers " I have caused you great harm, please accept my deepest apologies for the troubles I have caused you!"

Waving her off the women Alcina had knocked down she chided "You're OK, it's nothing that serious. I'm Lucy by the way."

Stepping back the man with pink hair added " And I'm Natsu."

The man with wild orange hair asserted " My name is Loke."

Beaming the blue cat called "I'm Happy and that's the klutz Grey" as Happy pointed to the man in boxers with the dark hair.

Announcing herself a women clad in armor and fiery red hair stated " You may call me Erza."

" It's really not your fault for all this, it was Grey who broke the window with Happy" Lucy assured.

"Yeah because his nothing but ice for hands" Natsu chimed in with as Happy agreed "Nothing but ice hands."

"Oh, I'm Alcina. I really am sorry about all the problems." She babbled while Grey and Natsu began to argue in the back round, Erza standing behind them with furrowed brows at them fighting.

" Oh no its fine really, they can't keep their fighting to themselves and are always dragging others into it." Lucy insisted.

"Please come sit with us, we can pay for a new drink for you since we spilled it" Lucy coaxed Alcina.

Sliding into a new booth away from the shattered window as everyone settled down, Alcina decided that they seemed like decent people who hadn't meant anything with all the commotion. Even Grey and Natsu stopped arguing briefly, Alcina suspected it was due to the fiery glare that Erza was giving them. Natsu began complaining " It's Grey's fault anyway. His the one who hit Happy and broke the window."

"Just wait till we get back to Fairy Tail and I'll show you whose fault it is!" Grey exclaimed.

Alcina slammed her hands onto the table causing everyone to jump. Standing abruptly she leaned over the table towards Natsu and Grey "You're from Fairy Tail! Take me with you to your guild!" She commanded, excitement bubbling over her.

Natsu jumped up as well and piped in " Yeah! Come with us it'll be awesome!"

The rest of the group sit back in silence and stared at the two who were both cheering together now, sweat drops rolling down their faces 'They suddenly became friends!?'


	2. Chapter 2

Standing outside of the guild, Alcina was in amazement. The guild consisted of three floors, the next smaller then the last, not that it mattered with such a large building. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was shaped reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies.

Alcina gave the group slack as they walked into the building with clearly more comfort then Alcina had entering this new place, knowing if she found who she was looking for that she would not have such a warm welcome once she was finished with him. But then again she wouldn't need to stay here if she found him, she could finally go home.

Erza stopped at the open door to the guild and with a dead stone face told Alcina "Come on."

A jolt shot through Alcina and she vaulted inside of the guild straight past Erza at her demand. The inside was similar to a large lunch hall, several long benches and tables stretched across its length with a bar managed by at the end. Several waitresses were serving the other guild members. The request board was located beside the bar. "Wow, its so big inside." Alcina exclaimed.

"Yeah its pretty big, but once you know where everything is then its not so hard to find your way around," Explained Lucy who had came off to Alcina's side, " Come sit with me at the bar. I want you to meet Mirajane."

Alcina followed reluctantly behind Lucy, still watching for him, knowing he must be here. Once they reached the bar a slim woman with long, white hair that curled slightly at the ends came over to them. A short, upwards ponytail held what Alcina would assume were her bangs up and away from her face, she had large blue eyes and a very curvy, voluptuous body build. Smiling brightly the women said "Hi I'm Mirajane, how can I help you?"

Smiling back Alcina answered "May I have water?"

Mirajane and Lucy laughed, Alcina's face flustered. 'Were they laughing at her? Water was a perfectly acceptable thing to ask for.' It was in abundance in this land, Alcina knew that.

"You're in one of the greatest guilds in the world, know for its drinking antics and you just want water?" Mirajane laughed.

"Then grilled fish and beer!" Alcina demanded, feeling like she was clearly being made fun of for her request.

Still laughing Mirajane stammered "OK," as she walked away from them.

Lucy was still stifling her laughter when she confessed " I'm sorry we laughed at you, its been such a long time since anyone has asked for water at the bar before. It was just very unusual."

"It was not nice, I do not understand these customs of you and your people." Alcina informed her while pinning her with a stare of contempt.

"Really I am sorry, we didn't mean to offend you. Where are you from? You speak differently then most foreigners I know." Lucy admitted.

"I'm from the island of Deia, or from what I've learned your people call it Gods Island. It is far to the east of this land, I've been here in Fiore for a few months now, looking for The Leo." Alcina explained.

Mirajane had came back with Alcina's food and drink, sitting it in front of her Mirajane asked "Why are you looking for Leo? Are you his girlfriend?"

Choking on her drink Alcina stammered " No! I would never date a man like Leo, his is repulsive in his antics in others lives!"

Mirajane and Lucy laughed again at Alcina's reaction " That's a good thing, it will save you from heart break from him that's for sure." Mirajane replied.

Alcina pulled her goggles down and back up pinning her bangs behind it to keep it out of her face while she continued to take large bites from the grilled fish, pausing to drink her beer. "This food is wonderful, I love the drinks in Fiore as well." Alcina confessed.

"If you're looking for Leo then I think you've been looking for him by the wrong name. He usually goes by Loke, but you've already meet him once while we were at the diner." Lucy informed her.

Nearly choking on her drink again Alcina cleared her throat "Where is he?! He looks so different from before."

"Oh he changed his looks a while ago, he looks very different now then he did before." Lucy explained.

Nodding her head, Alcina looked around the guild once more trying to find him. 'His changed his name and his looks, he must know that someone is looking for him' Alcina thought. "He has spiky orange hair and fur collared vest?" Alcina asked.

"Well I thought it was a jacket but that sounds like Loke." Lucy replied.

Alcina's heart pounded in her chest, had she finally found him? Could she finally go home to what family had survived this man called Loke now. "Is he here now?" Alcina blurted.

"Um... I think so. I think that's him over there. The one in the black suit." Lucy pointed out.

Alcina spotted him, he did indeed look different now, she didn't even recognize him when he appeared in the diner. He was a fool for not recognizing her then and running. Alcina would end it here in this guild and go back to what was left of her home. His back was turned towards her and he was talking to a gaggle of women, leaning back against a table. Chugging the remainder of her beer, Alcina stood up.

Taking long strides towards the man and group of women, little sparks of purple magic flickered over Alcina's skin. Blood roared in her ears, she felt light on her feet as she stalked a crossed the guild hall towards Loke. A few of the women caught her glare and made an excuse to walk away, the others pointed her out. Loke turned to look and meet Alcina's glare. He waved the remanding women on as he stood to face Alcina, the table still between the two.

Coming to a stop across the table Alcina held Loke's gaze, the flickers of magic dancing more vigorously over her skin. The veins in her arms bulged as her hands balled into fists. Loke stood with his hands in his pockets before pushing his blue glasses up the bridge of his nose " And how may I help a beautiful woman like yourself?" He asked, though not smiling like he was with the other women.

The hair on Alcina's arms rose as did the hair on her head, It started to whip around her face, barely tamed by the goggles still pushed back on her head. " If you don't know who I am you don't deserve to know why you're going to die today!" Alcina shouted as swung her fist into the wooden table.

Splinters exploded into the air around them. Alcina took the moment of cover to lift the heavy bench high above her head. Catching a glimpse of Loke through the down pour of wood she swung it down fiercely. He bolted out of the way, the bench shattering into chunks. Kicking a chunk of the bench as it fell it skewered towards Loke, who spun away as the sharp chunk penetrated the wall like a dart. Guild members scattered out of the way as the purple sparks engulfed Alcina in a blaze. Her hair stood straight out as if she had been electrocuted, muscles bulged to twice their original size, and her eyes took on a reddish tint as blood dripped from her nose. "Just die already!" She shouted as she dove towards him.

" What have I done to make you attack me?" Loke sputtered as he dove out of her murderous path.

Alcina knew for certain that she could overpower Loke. If only she could catch him! As her frustration at his display of speed and agility began to overwhelm her the magic swelling around Alcina started to accumulate in front of her, exploding in a outwards road towards the infuriating man. The shot wavered as if unstable but finally Alnica's luck had began to turn. The blast of magic slammed into Loke. pushing him back before it dissipated.

"You destroyed my home, my family! You're nothing but a snake in the grass, an impostor of The Leo!" Alcina bellowed as she lurched towards her treacherous foe.

Blood covered Alcina's face and trickled down the front of her vest, the tan leather ties now stained a deep crimson. Her strength was waning quickly. The abuse she was forcing her body through and the loss of blood were causing Alcina's grip on her magic to slip. She needed to move quickly or risk losing her chance.

Alcina let out a bellow of rage as she pushed all of her strength into her legs and pitched towards Loke. His leer widening as she steamrolled right for him. Just as she came within inches of slamming into him, he used her own momentum to shove her off course. Colliding with one of the building's support beams, wood yet again splintered in all directions.

The dust and debris settling Alcina could be seen on the floor, leaning on the lower half of the support beam that was left intact. Huffing in gasp she laid there, her strength was gone, it was her last shot and she missed him. "I was told... That Leo was, in this guild... You were even, pointed out... As The Leo... Your hair, its the same as his..." Alcina panted.

"I'm sorry but you're mistaken, I think that you've been lead to the wrong Leo. " Loke admitted as he walked towards her.

The other guild members began to move in, seeing as the fight had clearly came to an end with Alcina as the loser. Loke wasn't making any sudden movements towards her so the rest didn't either. Lucy sneaked behind Loke, peering over his shoulder at Alcina still breathing hard on the floor. "I may I told her you were Leo." She whispered to him.

Looking back at Lucy and then to Alcina, Loke could tell she was hurt from the collision of the support beam. Coming to crouch next to her Loke asked " Do you need help?"

"No." Alcina answered looking away from him.

Thought the bleeding had stopped and she wasn't panting anymore she still was not moving. Loke reached out for her hand and Alcina rushed to push it away from her. " You need help." He stated.

"No I don't." She declared as she pushed away from him. Rolling from her back to her side, she tried to pull her legs under her but slipped in the debris of wood still littering the floor.

Huffing she tried again, getting one foot under herself but the other was lame. A stake of wood stuck in her leg at a strange angle, blood soaking through her pants. Loke waived Lucy over towards them, still crouching next to Alcina. "Please Alcina, let us help you. I didn't know we were talking about different Leo's. Loke is the only Leo that I know." Lucy admitted.

A stung look settled on Alcina's face, still not making eye contact with either of them she pushed herself up again. The leg still limp under her, she leaned against the beam to steady herself. " If he is not The Leo then I have been looking for the wrong place for months. He is a mage as well with orange hair and was calling himself Leo the whole time." Alcina stated.

Lucy held out her hand to Alcina smiling. " We can help you find him but we gotta get you fixed up first."

Looking at Lucy then down at her hand again Alcina looked shot down. All this time and for what? To find the wrong man. But these were mage's, Alcina knew that these people were strong, clearly, maybe they really could help her. With a smile and laugh Alcina took Lucy's hand, her eyes shined for a moment as she realized she had found good people today even if she had caused problems for them. " I'm sorry that I destroyed part of your guild, it seems I have caused you many problems today from the diner and here as well."

Laughing Lucy admitted " Its OK usually its the rest of the guild to destroy it on a normal basic."

Many of the other members laughed and cheered at the statement about them, as true as it was they did normal cause a much greater ruckus then Alcina did. Though maybe not as much damage with the wooden spikes still impaled in the wall. " Well lets get me fixed up and drinks for everyone! After this I think we all need it." Alcina cheered.

The whole guild broke out in a roar of approval, though Loke was quite in thought. Who was this man she looked for that was so similar to him? He even called himself Leo and a mage as well? Defiantly someone he wanted to keep a look out for if he was bringing bad use to his own name.


	3. Chapter 3

Alcina stood in front of the mission board with a hand under her chin in thought. Now cleaned up from her fight with Loke, she was looking better then ever and sporting the Fairy Tail's insignia on her lower right calf where it covered the new scar from the wooden spike in the fight. A good reminder to not rush into a fight as she always has done.

Standing there now she couldn't decide what to do, she knew she needed to find Leo but she also needed a mission to get some food. What saving she had started her journey on with were finally starting to dwindle after Lucy had helped find an apartment for her. It was even down the same water way as Lucy's though it was closer to the bay then hers. Alcina was still happy with it even with the limited furniture or items she had gotten with it, just a bed and small table to start with.

Leaving most of her traveling gear and clothes at home she had changed into a newer outfit that wasn't so torn up. She now wore low slung black legging's with two slits on each side along the hips, settling higher up, with her brown travel pouch now tied around her left leg instead of as a belt. She switched her leather vest out for a darker leather bikini top and a turquoise wrap shawl around her right shoulder and hip, tightened around her middle with a dark leather belt and no shoes as she was accustomed to.

Lost in thought Alcina didn't notice that Lucy had came to stand next to her. "Trying to decide?" She asked Alcina.

"Oh! Um... I suppose. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to pick one." Alcina answered.

"Well you can start with an easy one, even if it may not pay much. Like... Here, this one doesn't sound too bad. Its only 20,000 jewels but its a good start." Lucy advised.

Taking the paper from Lucy, Alcina looked it over. Search for a lost kid in the desert. Shouldn't be hard. " This sounds like I can do this. Now which way to the desert!" Alcina demanded.

Lucy sweat dropped, " You don't know where the desert is?"

"No, I don't even know what a desert is" Alcina answered her.

"Eh!? You don't know what a desert is? Do you not have anything like that on your island, you know, its hot and sandy?" Lucy asked.

"Oh you mean like the beach! Yeah we've have that all around the island." Alcina exclaimed thinking she knew exactly what Lucy was talking about.

"No its not quite like that, why don't I go with you? Just to make sure you don't get into any trouble out there by yourself." Lucy offered.

"Oh sure, that sounds like fun." Alcina said smiling.

"Well we need to pick up some supplies before we head out, like maybe water and some shoes." Lucy offered her.

" What? Why do I need shoes? I've never worn shoes before, not this whole time I've been traveling." Alcina questioned her.

" Just in case, the sand in the desert can get really hot sometimes." Lucy answered.

" OK, if you think that I will need them. I trust your judgement." Alcina said as they walked out of the guild.

Standing outside of the shoe store Lucy admired her own new sandals " These are just so cute!" She exclaimed.

Standing next to her in a slight squat Alcina was not as thrilled at her first pair of sandals, a dark leather that matched her top and little winged ankles. " These are so confining! I cant even feel the bricks or rocks through them, how can you wear these 'things' all the time" She asked.

"I guess its just that I have always worn them, I never thought I would meet someone who likes to feel rocks in their shoes." Lucy explained to her.

" It reminds me of how close we are to the nature of my home, stepping on rocks or sticks just like the animals do, feeling the sand the same way the fish do. I would normally be wearing far less clothing then this on the island as well, but its nice to know I wont get a snake up my dress in the middle of the night." Alcina informed her.

Lucy snickered to herself as her mind went in the gutter at the thought of another meaning of snake up a dress. Puzzled Alcina asked " What are you laughing at Lucy?"

Lucy lost it and began to laugh out loud " Ha ha, oh nothing at all. Really we should go now so we can start searching while its still early."

Trying to follow behind her Alcina gave a few shakes ever now and then, trying to get comfortable in her sandals.

Lucy examined the map that they received from the missing boys mother. On it were two marks, one of a oasis that he may be at and the other being a cave that he liked to explore. Figuring that he had been out all night he may have gone to the oasis since there is supposed to be water there, the girls decide to head in that direction. Stopping only occasionally for Alcina to adjust her sandals.

" So can I ask why you're looking for this other Leo guy? He seems like he did something that really upset you." Lucy questioned.

Alcina looked away from her, not wanting to make eye contact " He did something really bad and hurt many people from my island. Including my sister Morgana. She is dead now because of him."

Lucy stammered "Oh... I'm sorry Alcina. We don't have to talk about him I just thought-" "No it is OK. The more you know about him, then the better chance we have of finding him." Alcina interrupted.

" For you to understand the things my people did, I need you to understand some things about them and me." Alcina explained.

" The reason why we call it Deia Island is because we worship our god Deia and many others. All are very similar to your celestial beings. Leo the Lion, Pisces the Fish, Aries the Ram. All of them I found also reside in this land. I don't believe they are the same beings or people but I do know for Deia island there is a hierarchy for us. The Lion being the highest ranking.

There are 11 smaller islands the each represent one of this beings with Deia being the largest in the center. We look to these Gods and Goddess's to guide us and help us in our lives. There are old legends that in dire time the god or goddess of each island will appear in the flesh to direct us and bring us back in the right direction that they want us to go.

We were having hard times with food, water and other supplies. My oldest sister was to be married to the leader of one of the other islands in exchange for a dowry for marring her. In that dowry was what was gold, even though its not such a rare commodity for us, I suppose it is for others.

A man appeared on the beach a few days before her wedding, he was surrounding in the great Lions image. Burning bright red and large as the sun! My people thought that it must of been Deia to come to tell us what to do but it wasn't.

But my sister was beautiful, she was the most amazing person ever, she was kind and pleasant. Even though she was a high ranking member in the heads family she treated every one so kindly. She gained his attention with just her looks." Alcina explained.

"Were you not from the same family?" Lucy asked.

" We shared the same mother but not the same father. It's not that we weren't both part of the head family, she just was higher ranking then me since her father had more status then mine did you see. They are the higher part of the family that deals with everything, they make the final decisions on things and organised the trading that we did with the other islands. They were simple put the head of the head family, if you understand?" Alcina explained.

"Yeah I think I understand what you mean, you're all part of the same family but they got the final say on things right?" Inquired Lucy.

"Yes! Exactly what I mean. Sometimes they weren't the nicest to everyone but Morgana always was. She had sparkling blue eyes and the whitest blonde hair you've ever seen! Perfect skin and a amazing smile, she was the envy of many of the other islanders for her looks and kindness.

But when Deia arrived he was worshiped. All of us bowed to him and did everything he asked.

At first it was small things like food and drink. So we took it from the dowry we had saved for Morgana because we believed we just had to please him and he would bring bounty back to us once more. But his request turned into demands, and his laughter turned into shouts if someone didn't listen to him.

It became so terrible that many of the islanders suggested leaving in the fall of night to the other islands. With him there he made things much worse. The dowry we had saved was gone and he became angry when we couldn't give him all the wonderful gifts that we could at the start of it.

My sister stood up to him, claiming he was lying about being the Lion.

He used his magic to make it look like he was a huge beast. Demanding that she be put to death for her lies... I tried to protect when none of the other islanders would but he still got her. He still killed her. The islanders became outraged and made a plan to get rid of him. I guess he didn't have enough magic left to fight them off and ran away.

Now I'm going to find him and make him pay for killing my sister. He ruined my home and destroyed my family.

That's why I have a chunk of hair cut far shorter then the rest. We have a tradition of cutting our hair when we get married or make other commitments. My family doesn't know where I am but I cut the top part of my hair and left it on the alter for Deia the night after it happened." Alcina said while twisting the few sprigs of short hair that stuck up over her goggles.

Stunned Lucy walked quietly for a minute with Alcina. She wasn't sure how to handle Alcina's explanation of everything. She didn't seem sad while she told it but she looked very determined. Lucy understood that it was very important to her to find the man who was nothing more then an impostor.

They were approaching the oasis after walking for a while. Its clear blue water could be seen shimmering and a few sparse trees around it with some light grass growing around the edges. As the girls got closer they could see the water was fairly deep, in the middle of the oasis was a small island of sand with a much larger tree growing on top of it. Looking around they didn't see any sign of the missing boy. " Hello?" Alcina called.

No response back. "Hmm, maybe we should have gone to the cave first. I don't see him around here" Lucy stated.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Well lets get moving. I'm sure we can make it there before sun down. I don't think its much further past this." Alcina agreed.

"Shh..."

"Huh? What was that?" Alcina questioned.

"Shh or they'll hear you." The disembodied voice answered in a hush.

"Lucy I think his here. Hey! Where are you!?" Alcina shouted.

"Oh over there! Look in the middle! His in the tree." Lucy said as they moved back towards the oasis.

A small hand waved from inside of the trees leafs, then a shaggy mop of brown hair poked out. Waving his hand at them he tried to motion for them to be quite. Though neither Alcina or Lucy could see that. " Hey. Stay there and we can come get you!" Shouted Alcina as she started walking towards the water.

The ground began to shake and the sands started shifting quickly under their feet. "Whats happening!?" Yelled Lucy as her feet began to sink into the sand.

Purple sparks danced over Alcina's skin as she grabbed Lucy, one foot in the sand and the other on top. Digging her feet into the still stable sand Alcina wrenched Lucy from the sand, her muscles bulking up and in one fluid motion twisted around holding on to both of Lucy's hands. As the sand slipped under Alcina so did her grip on Lucy, launching her away from the sinking sand. "Whaaaa!" Lucy shouted as she came splashing down in the water close to the middle tree where the boy was hiding.

The sand was half sunk to Alcina's waist when it stopped shaking. Not moving Alcina looked around, trying to figure out what was happening and how to get out. Lucy hoisted herself onto the little island in the middle of the water and shouted " Alcina are you OK?"

Twisting to try and look back Alcina answered " I think I'm stuck."

The sands began to shake again and sunk further with Alcina in its grips before suddenly exploding up, sending Alcina flying high above the ground. Many more torrents of sand shot into the air around the oasis. As Alcina began to fall back to the ground she could see that many giant scorpions had crawled out from what she assumed were their hiding spot before the girls had disturbed them with their yelling.

Hitting the sand Alcina slipped in her sandals. "Curse these foul beast! This contraptions are horrible."

Lucy quickly pulled out her celestial keys " Open Gate Of The Bull! Taurus!"

In a golden flash of light a extremely tall and muscular humanoid appeared. He was covered in black and white spots. His had long ears jutting outwards and a pair of brown horns sprouting out of his head with a golden ring through his nose. "Moooo, I'll protect your perfect body!" Taurus cheered as he hit the sand agitating the scorpions even more.

Both rushing towards a different scorpion, Alcina's skin sparked and lite her skin up like a Christmas light show. She jumped into the air, attacking as she came down on its head. Throwing a barrage of punches into its hard shell did nothing. The scorpion made a loud chirping noise as is swung its pincers inward, trying to swipe Alcina off itself.

Losing what sparse footing she had, Alcina fell from the scorpion's head. Hitting the sand with a 'thump' Alcina rolled away. "This sandals are the devils work! Never again Lucy will I wear such horrible things!" Alcina shouted trying to get back on her feet.

The taste of sand and blood burst into Alcina's mouth as the scorpion laid into her with its giant pincers. Lucy's shouts came in burst as the scorpion buried Alcina deeper into the sand, becoming louder with each burst. In a rush to block the scorpions next hit Alcina pushed magic through her body. Feeling her muscles protrude and bulge, she barely had time to meet the pincer coming down at her. A loud crack came from her arms as the force pushed her deeper but this time she held firm, with a vicious roar she clenched into the pincer, a sickening crunch rang in her ears as part of the scorpions hard shelled pincer cracked in her hands.

She swallowed the pain welling up in her as her arms screamed for the release of pressure, shoving upwards the scorpion became air born. Smoldering purple waves of magic rolled out of the pit that Alcina was clambering out of. The metallic taste of blood still in her mouth she spit to the ground. Lucy's voice barely audible from the roar of blood in Alcina's ears. "Alcina! Alcina are you OK!?"

Heat pooled around her body, a fire raging inside of her was barely containable as Alcina turned around to look back at Lucy still on the island with the little boy. Giving a thumbs up Alcina smiled at her, fearing that she was losing control over her own body with the surging of magic. A thunderous crackling came in her other direction, Taurus had sliced clear through one of the scorpions he was fighting. Quickly Alcina bolted towards the skirmish as more scorpions began to surround him.

Throwing her body into one of them set it off balance and toppled it onto its back. Taking another bound she made impact with a pincer coming down behind Taurus, knocking it away Alcina stumbled. In a fit of rage Alcina roared as she ripped the offending sandals from her feet, she launched them at a scorpion with enough force to crack its shell. The scorpion turned and scuttled away from the fight. Laughing Taurus shouted "Nice moves with a nice body!"

With his back turned away a scorpion took advantage and swiped at him, connecting hard enough to knock him off his feet and send his axe flung away from them. Lucy and Alcina both shouted for him as he pulled himself out of the sand only to be clocked by a pincer. Before Alcina could help him she was trying to fend off her own scorpion, in a stalemate she held its pincers both exerting on each other. Alcina drug her feet into the sand and was able to anchor herself, preventing the scorpion from being able to push her back any further.

The inferno around Alcina's body began to flicker as she exerted her power into keeping her hold on the offending scorpion that she was grappling with. Unable to see behind her all she could hear was the beating of pincers into sand. She knew she had to draw the scorpions attentions away from Taurus so he could recover. Digging into the reserve of power she had left she let it loose. The flickering magic began to produce a red hue as it became an accretion of power.

A hair tingling roar built in the back of her throat as she began to advance on the scorpion she had been in a stalemate with. The roar built into a blistering outcry as Alcina over powered the scorpion, while gaining the attention of the other remaining ones with the shattering noise. They focus turned from Taurus to her as she tossed the scorpion away from her. Though her red flare of power flickered as it began to lose its size. She had used up her reserve and the emission faded, her bulked muscles losing their gain from the magic, returning to their original size.

Taurus scrambled from the hole the scorpions had practically buried him in. Just as battered as she was, Taurus was bleeding from a gash on his head, he was quickly making his way to his axe. Panting Alcina fell to her knees, she no longer had the strength to hold herself up. The scorpions began to block her view of Taurus and Lucy both. Her arms hung limply at her sides as she gasp for air, her skin had taken on a bright red color due to the heat of her magic still showing scorch marks in the sand around her.

With a dead set stare into the first scorpions beady black eyes, her own mirrored an emptiness that began to fill the pit of her stomach, she needed to stand up. To move, get out of the way. But her legs remained motionless, she couldn't even feel them. The chirping of the scorpions filled her ears as the first one reached her. Raising its pincer high into the high the sun glared behind it, blinding her from it as it began to hurtle towards her.

"Regulus Impact!" A voice rang out.

Light blinded Alcina as a impact wave hit her, causing her to fall backwards. Sand blasted into all directions as the group of scorpions were attacked. Alcina tried to shield her eyes with little help as her arms wouldn't pull back towards her. Blinking to keep the sand out of her eyes she could hardly see where the light flashes were coming from, shutting her eyes tight she laid un-moving till the ruckus died down.


	4. Chapter 4

Alcina could hear sand shifting towards her as she tried to open them. Pain raked through her body as she tried to blink, her eyes aching from the sand. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw it was Loke who was walking towards her. Embarrassment washed over her, having to be saved was a blow to her pride, she was still not strong enough to even protect herself.

As Loke came up next to her he crouched down by her. Still laying in the sand she refused to meet his eyes. "Alcina."

"No."

"Alcina are you OK?" He asked leaning over her.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you bye." She insisted still un-moving.

"Alcina look at me." Loke demanded.

Looking at him her breath hitched. Deep concern was rooted in his hazel eyes, she could see that even with his blue shades in the way. " I wasn't strong enough." She whispered through clenching teeth.

"You were strong enough, you saved both Lucy and Taurus. He was hurt so badly he was about to close his gate and Lucy wasn't even hurt because you were able to get her out of harms way completely. Just because you needed help does not mean you're not strong enough." He assured her.

Even though her face and body hurt, her ego was bruised, she knew he was wrong, she needed to be stronger to take on Leo. She put in a good fight even if the fight put it right back to her. Huffing she managed to pull an arm underneath her, barely managing to prop herself up on it. She was still flush from the fight and didn't want to ask for help getting up even if she knew she needed it.

"Ha yeah you're right, I did kick those scorpions asses." Alcina claimed with laughter.

"You were amazing at it." Loke praised.

The evening sun was beginning to set on the horizon behind them, a brilliant light was shining on Loke, it seemed like the tips of his hair were on fire and his gaze was smoldering, Alcina thought she would go blind. Loke tilted his head every so slightly and smiled at her, it seemed like it intensified all of him with just that smile. Her heart was thundering inside and she couldn't tell if she was still breathing.

The feeling of being unguarded and exposed pulled in the pit of her stomach. She yearned to reach out and touch him, craved to pull him to her. Her hand was already reaching out by the time she realized what she was during. Panic caused havoc to wreck her breathing and made her feel heavy and helpless. Just an itch away from contact with his skin and it crashed into her what she was doing and how intoxicating it made her feel. Too late to pull away, she shoved him backwards.

Twisting away Alcina forced herself to stand up and though limping she began to make her way towards Lucy, leaving Loke confused sitting in the sand.

"OK time to go home!" Alcina demanded in her gimpy walk.

Once they had returned the boy and got on the train to ride home, Loke stayed with them since Alcina was still hurt even if she wouldn't admit it. He could see it in her eyes, she was playing it off well enough that you wouldn't be able to tell. But she was favoring her right arm and held it close in her lap, she was making up for it with more hand gestures from the left when she talked.

Telling jokes and stories to each other Loke would have assumed that Lucy and Alcina were sisters if he didn't know them. Both were blondes even though they were different tones, Lucy was more of a light blonde while Alcina's was almost golden. Lucy's eyes were a chestnut brown and Alcina's were a forest green, both of them had similar builds. Like two pees in a pod they seemed to have formed a strong bond with each other already.

As the train slowed down they all began to stand and pick up their bags, Alcina still holding her arm in close to herself as they began to make their way off the train. Loke walked in front of the girls at a leisurely pace, thinking of the date that he had planned for later. Wondering if he had time to go change out of the sandy clothes.

"Ooof! Hey watch where you're going!" Alcina shouted as a man bolted past, bumping into her as he ran past.

"Are you OK?" Lucy questioned.

"Ugh yeah. He just bumped me a bit. Hey, he dropped something." Alcina claimed, leaning down and pick up a piece of rolled paper.

Loke walked back to them as they opened up the paper, dried flower petals fell to the ground. "Hmm his long gone, I don't even see him anymore." Loke states.

"I wonder what it says. Maybe it has his information on it?" Lucy inquired.

Alcina began reading it aloud "Una dea amoris, quaeso benedicere corpoum omnium voluntate? What does that means?"

The air around Loke and Alcina began to crackly with energy. Backing away quickly Lucy stared at Alcina and Loke, golden sparks began shooting between them till a gravitational pull started to bring them closer. " Whats happening!?' Alcina cried.

With a scowl Loke answered " It must have been a spell!"

But their voices were drowned out as the sparks engulfed them both in a wild blaze of light and smoke. Lucy covered her eyes as her hair was thrashed around. The wind died down and the light faded. When Lucy looked up she saw Loke and Alcina sitting in a pile, Loke sitting on top of Alcina. Both seemed disoriented and a little woozy, Lucy helped them both stand back up.

"I can't see anything." Alcina said,

Holding his head Loke stumbled a little questioning "My arm doesn't hurt any more?"

"Mine does, badly." Alcina stated.

"Huh!? What is this!?" Loke shouted as he grabbed Alcina.

Looking at each other their eyes got huge. "Whats going on!?" They both shouted grabbing each other.

"How-" "Wha-" "Why!?" They stammered.

"You're me!" They both exclaimed.

"The spell! Read it again, maybe it will switch us back." Alcina said as she pushed the blue glasses back up her nose.

Trying to brush the long blonde hair out of his face Loke held it the paper open again. "Una dea amoris, quaeso benedicere corpoum omnium voluntate!" He read aloud.

They all held their breath waiting. "Do it again!" Alcina demanded.

"I did! Una dea amoris, quaeso benedicere corpoum omnium voluntate! Come on! Work!" Loke shouted shaking the paper.

"Arg! I knew your arm was hurt Alcina!" Loke accused her.

"Well you wouldn't stop trying to help me, I didn't want your help!" Alcina shouted at him

"Guys! Guys stop it!" Lucy demanded, pushing both of them back away from each other.

"Yelling and screaming isn't going to fix this. Now give me the paper, we've had to deal with something like this before so maybe Levy can help us again. For now lets go to the guild and we can see if Levy is there." Lucy offered.

Both Alcina and Loke walked as far away from each other as they could, silent death glares from across the street. Lucy sweat dropped walking in the middle of the street 'like little kids' she thought as they approached the guild. Walking inside both Loke and Alcina stopped. "Ladies first." Loke reputed.

"Yeah ladies first." Alcina smirked at him. Bowing forward, her wild orange hair flipped forward.

Huffing Loke punched her on top of head. "Owww, stop being so mean!" Alcina cried as she followed him in.

"Where's Levy? We need her?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane answered "I think she may have left for a mission."

"Mirajane! Can I get some beer please?" Alcina asked as she approached the bar.

"Huh? But you don't drink beer Loke?" Mirajane questioned.

"What? No its me Alcina." She said grinning as she sit down.

"I think that hit Alcina gave you has got you confused Loke." Mirajane stated.

Loke sat down at the bar as well a few seats away. "Whisky please Mirajane."

"What? Alcina you don't drink whisky, whats going on?" Mirajane asked confused.

"Well someone had to read a spell out loud and now we've switched bodies." Loke accused.

"Well excuse me for not knowing it was a spell Mister Perfect!" Alcina reputed back at him.

"So Loke is in Alcina and Alcina is in Loke?" Mirajane jested with a grin.

"Mirajane! So perverted." Alcina accused.

Loke started running his hands threw his long blonde hair, throwing it over his shoulder and puckering up his lips "The fun I could have with your body."

"Loke! Stop it!" Alcina grabbed his arms and forced them down.

"Hey let go of me! I'll do what I want with this lewd body, its mine for now isn't it?" Loke revealed as he started to pull the strings loose on the bikini top.

"Stop! We're leaving before you ruin my reputation as a good women!" Alcina grabbed Loke and picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder.

"Alcina let me down!" Loke demanded.

"No, I'm stronger then you now and I refuse to let you expose me like that!" Alcina stated as she kept her hold on Loke even as he thrashed about.

Sitting inside of Alcina's house neither of them said anything to each other. Loke sat on the bed looking out the window with his legs crossed and facing away from Alcina, while she sat of the floor in front of the table with a beer opened. White froth gathered at the top of it when she sat it back down.

"Will you stop drinking that? You're going to make my breath stink and I still have a date tonight." Loke asked.

"Huh? You're not going on a date tonight." Alcina stated.

"Yes I am, or you are rather. You'll have to pretend to be me because I don't want to be made a fool in front of people who know me." Loke explained.

"You mean like you did at the guild?" Alcina questioned him.

Loke stayed quite for a moment, he didn't turn to look at her "Yeah, like I did at the guild..."

"I was mad that you wouldn't let me help Alcina. We're family in our guild. We're supposed to help each other when we need help." Loke stated.

Alcina looked at her beer, the froth spilling a little over the sides, the deep hoppy smell was so pleasant to her nose. She took a sip and sat it back down with a sigh. " I don't like to ask for help, its just a sign of weakness."

"But that's what family is there for Alcina! Didn't you ever have to help someone in your family? Aren't you trying to help the people on your island that are part of your family?" Loke petitioned to her.

Silence settled for a few minutes. Alcina kept her gaze on the open beer while Loke was locked on her sitting there not moving. He waited for her to realize that he wasn't trying to prove she was weak, just for her to realize that if she ever needs help that her guild family will always be there for her.

"I'll go on your date for you Loke." Alcina stated quietly.

"But can you help me with something first?" She added.

"Of course! What is it?" Loke questioned.

"Well.. I cant really. Or I guess... Well I don't want to see it." Alcina stammered.

"See what exactly?" Loke asked.

"Umm... Its a part of you. I don't want to see it." Alcina mumbled again.

"What are you... Oh! Oh. Oh wow I didn't think about that. Do you have to go pee?" Loke inquired.

Shifting away from his look Alcina answered " Sort of..."

"We can.. Or I.. I can try to help I guess hold it. I don't know how to handle this." Loke admitted.

" Well I know I have to stand up right?" Alcina asked.

"Oh boy, this is not going to be fun. Lets go to the bathroom then and we can get this out of the way." Loke stated.

Following her into the bathroom Loke shut the door. "Why are you doing that?" Alcina asked.

"Well it may get a bit messy in here if we don't do this right." Loke explained.

"Now just stand in front of the toilet like this." Loke explained, his feet were spread apart.

As Alcina started to spread her feet she slipped and grabbed the towel holder next to the toilet. "These damn shoes that you all were. I swear they are going to kill me."

"Just be careful, I don't want to go out with a black eye." Loke requested.

Steadying herself Alcina stood in front of the toilet with her feet spread and holding onto the towel bar still keeping her eyes on it. "Well?" Alcina asked.

"Well what?" Loke questioned.

"Aren't you gonna do it?" Alcina asked back.

"Yeah yeah just give me a second." Loke stated as he bent over, the whole thing seemed so surreal to him. Grabbing hold of the zipper Alcina jumped.

"You have to stand still for me to do this Alcina." Loke explained.

"Well you're touching sensitive parts down there so its kind of hard." Alcina complained.

Loke stared at her with a dumbfound look "Yes I know that already. It is mine to start with."

" I can't help it, it feels weird." Alcina stated.

"Just stop, stop moving." Loke said.

"Stop touching it like that!" she shouted as she jerked away.

"Wow! Hey stop!" He said quickly reaching back towards her.

"Loke quit that tickles!" She howled with laughter.

"Alcina quit-" CRACK went the wall as the towel handle snapped out of it, dry wall rained down on them both. Slipping backwards Alcina grabbed Loke to try and balance herself. Pulling Loke sideways he misstep and fell into her. Grappling for footing Alcina grabbed the shower curtain and yanked it down.

Crashing into the bath tub Alcina landed on top on Loke, blinding grabbing for the shower curtain it hooked the nozzle and hot water began spraying down. " Ow! Hot hot hot!" Alcina shouted as she scrambled to escape the curtain.

Loke tangled underneath her grabbed a handful of her hair "Alcina stop trashing around!"

"Its so hot!" She shouted.

"I look good." Loke stated looking at himself. He had cleaned up his suit and fixed the style on his hair. Alcina stood there as he checked himself out, barefoot now.

"I really wish you would just wear my shoes, people will think its weird." Loke told her.

"I don't think you want me to fall again though, it would look rather foolish of you... Or me. Something. I'm not sure." She grumbled.

"Just act like me and it will be easy." Loke admitted.

Sighing Alcina straightened up and looked at herself in the mirror. This was the first time she really looked at Loke closely. He was a handsome man even if she felt like a fool for staring at his reflection. Just over her shoulder Loke was looking at himself to with a look of concern on his face.

Turning to face him Alcina pulled him into a hug. "Wha- Hey what are you doing?" Loke stammered as a blush pulled over his checks.

"If we can never return to our own bodies, I just want you to know I appreciate you being my family and all of the guild as well." Alcina admitted.

Loke relaxed at this and hugged Alcina back " You're welcome. Thank you for being my family and helping me when I needed it."

Still embraced in the hug, gold sparks began to dance over their skin. "Huh? Whats happening?" Alcina asked.

The air around them began to swirl as the gold sparks began to engulf them "Its the spell!" Loke claimed.

Crackling filled the air as the gold glow swallowed them whole. Spinning rapidly Alcina and Loke clung to each other as they were picked up off the ground and both became blinded by the light. As the whirling air finally calmed down and the golden lights began to disappear Alcina and Loke were softly sat back on the ground. This time in their own bodies. "Alcina! I'm back, we're back!" Loke cheered as he pulled Alcina up and spun her around.

"Loke stop you're making me dizzy!" Alcina cried out.

Loke sat her back down and jump out of joy "Thank you Alcina, I can go on my date! Thank you Thank you!" He cheered.

Crouching down he gave her a kiss on her check and another hug before running out of her apartment door.

Blushing Alcina watched him till he disappeared down the hallway. With a deep blush on her face "Idiot." She whispered. Looking away her gaze fall on the beer, even though it was probably flat by now she picked it up anyways and began drinking.


	5. Chapter 5

The bewildering series of events leading up to the swapped bodies of Loke and Alcina had only left him with a sparse amount of time to make it to the restaurant for his date. In his excitement he forgot about putting his shoes back on when he rushed to leave Alcina's home. He just hoped that his date wouldn't notice his lack of foot ware. Anxiously he greeted the doorman who let him in without even checking the reservations list since Loke was a regular in the high class restaurant.

Quickly Loke found his regular table, next to the large bay window the overlooked the lights of Magnolia, the best table out of them all with a perfect view for his romantic date. Sitting down at the table he waited for her while ordering a bottle of wine that he thought she would enjoy. As Loke calmed down he took note of the time, it was ten minutes past now when they were supposed to meet. Taking a sip of his wine he looked out over the town as twilight began to sat in.

'I hope Alcina's arm is doing better' he mused as he waited.

Glancing through the menu to occupy himself he noted they had grilled fish 'Alcina would like those I bet.'

Shaking his head Loke tried to clear his thoughts of Alcina, he was waiting for his date who was now 15 minutes late. He passed the thought, it was a close call for him almost being late anyways so he didn't fuse over it. Finishing his first glass of wine he noticed a smudge of sand still on his sleeve, wiping it off he thought of Alcina laying in the sand out in the desert.

She was breathtaking, her skin rosy from the heat of the sun, breathing hard her top seemed ready to burst from the strain. Even the sweat that quivered in the shadow of her searing skin modestly had set his heart racing. The way the light glistened in her eyes making them incendiary seemed potent to him, when he leaned closer as she reached out to him the temptation was unbearable. Then she shoved him and the slam of a chair jerked him from his day dream.

A beautiful red head sat down across from him with a hard glare "I thought men were supposed to pull chairs out for women."

"I'm so sorry Ali. It seems I became distracted while waiting for you to grace me with your gorgeous self." Loke apologized as he straightened in his chair.

Taking the wine Ali filled her glass and drank almost all of it in one swallow. "Hnng this is a terrible wine. I guess it will have to do." She stated filling her cup again.

"I apologize I thought you would have enjoyed that kind its actually fro-"

"Well I don't." Ali chided with a frump.

"Oh would you like to see the menu, their grilled fish are wonderf-" "Ew fish are dis-cust-ing! I would never eat them. Just a salad, I thought you know that." Ali cut him off abruptly.

"I'm sorry I must have forgotten." Loke grumbled. 'Why is she so disgruntled'

As the waiter came over to take their order Ali began belittling him "Why did it take you so long to get to us? We had a reservation for almost 30 minutes ago. Ugh this place has horrible, I can't believe you picked this place out. The view is just as bad, all I can is the city from here with those lights glaring."

"Oh I'm so sorry ma'am we were waiting for you to join your party before we took your order." The waiter explained.

"This is just terrible service." Ali exclaimed.

Trying to think of a way to calm her frazzled state Loke inquired " We can go to another restaurant. There is a nice cafe down the street."

"Fine lets just go, I'm already sick of this place." Ali huffed as she stood up abruptly and turned straight into a waiter carrying a platter of drinks.

"Alcin-ah! Ali! Are you OK?" Loke corrected as he rushed to Ali's side.

Drenched in the drink, Ali's make up started to run and her red curls clung to her face. She stuck her nose in the air as she crinkled her nose "Did you just call me another women's name!?" She shrieked.

"Uh... I'm so sorry Ali I didn-"

"This is the worst date every!" Ali yakked as she pushed Loke out of her way in a huff.

Standing there dazed for a moment Loke was confused. His never had a date go so horrible before like that. After helping the waiter to pick up the broken glass he went to pay for at least the wine that was mostly drunk before leaving the restaurant.

The night air was crisp and filled with a cool breeze. Drifting over the water of the cooling water way with warm scents floating on the air, cinnamon, goldenrod's and alcohol? Pausing Loke looked around, after a bust with his date he decided he would check back in with Alcina and see if her arm was feeling any better.

Farther ahead of him he saw someone standing at the ledge of the water way with a large clear bottle in their hand. Wavering slightly they adjusted their stances and stepped a little closer to the edge. Loke figured that's where the smell of alcohol was coming from since they seemed unsteady on their feet. A boat was passing by with its lights on and a blue light shined up the side of the water way illuminating the person by the side.

As they took another step towards it Loke realized it was Alcina stepping very drunkenly near the edge. Too close for comfort. "Hey Alcina!" He called out.

Turning towards him Alcina began smiling back at him and raised a hand in greeting before stumbling backwards, her foot slipped over the edge dropping the bottle. Loke bolted towards her, she was pulling her leg back up when he reached her. Loke pulled her up the rest of the way till she was standing on very shaky legs, she leaned forward and picked the half spilled bottle back up almost falling over again. "Come on lets sit down." Loke offered, helping her sit back on the ledge of the water way with her bare feet dangling over the edge as the light from the passing boat faded.

"You're sooo helpful Loke, ah my hero" Alcina claimed as she took a swig of the drink, puckering as she gulped it down.

"Alcina what are you drinking? That's not beer I can tell." Loke asked her.

Looking at the bottle and then back at him she answered "This is vodka. I don't like it though."

Concerned Loke questioned her " Then why are you drinking it?"

" So I can sleep." She stated while running her hand through her hair, Loke noticed she wasn't wearing her goggles.

Still not getting a clear answer he drew nearer and he asked her again "Alcina? Why would you need vodka to sleep?"

Looking away from him and back down at the water she wilted under his gaze. Then stiffening she furrowed her brows like she was concentrating before answering him " So I don't have to remember why I can't sleep."

Reaching out Loke touched her arm, jerking back slightly he said " You're freezing." He began to pull his outer dress jacket off of him and slipped it over her shoulders.

"So sweet Loke, such a sweet heart aren't you!" Alcina accused him, her nostrils flared, she leered at him as her face turned crimson.

"Alcina why are you mad at me? I'm just trying to help." Loke questioned.

"Well how did your date go?!" Alcina huffed as she turned and pushed herself further down away from him on the ledge.

"It was horrible, that's why I came back here to check on you." Loke stated.

Alcina's eyelids drooped as she continued to keep her gaze locked on the water, clenching her hand around the bottle she tipped it back and began taking large gulps from it. Reaching out Loke tried to grab it " Alcina stop! You're just gonna get worse."

"No you stop it!" Alcina shouted , screwing up her face and pushed him away chugging the drink. "Maybe I'll get bad enough you'll leave me alone!"

Loke stopped reaching for the bottle and stared at her, as another boat passed by light illuminated off the water and Loke could see tears were shimmering in her eyes. He reached out for her face, she stiffened at his touch as he brushed away her tears. "Stop it..." Alcina whispered as she brushed his hand away limply.

"No. I'm not the kind of man to make women cry Alcina. I'm sorry that I left like that." Loke apologized to her as he wiped the last of her tears away.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you." Alcina murmured as she trembled, leaning into him she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming back Loke. I was afraid you weren't going to." She admitted.

"I would have came back even if my date had gone well, you're an important person to me Alcina." Loke stated as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Now come on, its cold outside. We should go get you warmed up." Loke smiled at her while he pulled her to a standing position.

"Only if you'll come inside with me." Alcina requested.

Smiling Loke answered "Of course I will, if I don't you may fall in the bath tub again ha ha."

Giggling Alcina and Loke both walked or stumbled back towards her apartment. The bottle of vodka left next to the waters edge with bright lights shining through its almost empty contents.


	6. Chapter 6

Chewing quietly Alcina watched the guild members, it seemed like Makarov was introducing some new members. A women called Juvia, she was wearing a white and blue teacup dress. She had blue hair and eyes with a curvy figure but still slender. Although she didn't receive an elated response it was much better then the man Makarov introduced next.

He was a tall muscular man with long spiky black hair that was slicked back. He was wearing a sleeveless tunic with a studded belt and loose beige pants that were tucked inside of black boots. Natsu seemed like he really didn't like him and looked like he was even arguing with him. In the midst of it the lights of the guild faded out and Alcina focused her attention on the stage as doves flew in with white drapes. When they departed Mirajane was on stage with a guitar.

Music filled the guild and raucous laughter was heard through out as Mirajane began singing on the stage. Alcina laughed and clapped along with the others as she drank out of her glass. The whole guild felt so lively today, lively enough that a fight broke out as normal during the singing. With the fight focused closer to the stage Alcina decided to go use the restroom while she had a good clearing to it now.

As she is walking down the hall the lights flicker 'huh?' She turned around and saw no one at either end of the hall way to mess with the switches. Shrugging, she started walking again when the lights completely went out. Feeling around Alcina felt the cool smooth wall under her hands before calling out "OK, very funny, now lets turn the lights back on."

A sudden scratching against the floor and snickering came from behind her, Alcina pressed her body against the wall as she tried to move along it and away from the noise. "Little Alcina, such a sweet girl but so very jealous." A honeyed voice whispered.

Gasping Alcina stopped, a cold sweat broke out over her skin as she blanched. Her body began to shake "It's you. Show yourself you monster!" Alcina raged.

"Oh oh oh why would I do that Little Sister when I can stay in the dark with you?" The voice proposed.

Gritting her teeth Alcina trembled with hatred and fear. "What do you want?" She called out.

The scratching skittered closer from the other side of her now. The voice that called out though was not from the man but from a women, it was her sisters voice "Little Sister why did you kill me?" It murmured.

White hot terror rolled inside of her "Morgana? Morgana I didn't mean to! Please Morgana I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Alcina cried out as her voice broke.

"You murdered me Little Sister. You crushed my bones into dust. You never loved me Alcina." Her voiced called back.

Alcina rushed towards the voice but only meet with cold stone wall. "Morgana please! I love you! I didn't mean to hurt you! I was trying to save you!"

"I hate you Little Sister." The voice howled with laughter as it faded back into the mans voice.

"You killed her Alcina. Kill kill killed her! Bhahaha." The voice roared.

"You're a failure Alcina! You cant even find me, you incompetent fool. You don't even know my real name." It howled with laughter, seeming like it had surrounded her.

Dropping to the floor Alcina clamped her hands over her ears as panic crashed through her body, a profuse sweat rolled over her raised skin. "Who are you?!" She cried.

Red sparks sprang forth, immediately engulfing her and lighting the hallway up like a crazed strobe light as it shifted and seemed to crawl up the walls on its own accord. A harrowed scream echoed through the hall as hot tears seared Alcina's eyes. A man became lit up in the ascending red pulsing light that was overtaking the shadows. "My real name is Erasmus. It doesn't matter anyways because you'll never find me!' He called out.

Sharp whiskey eyes were lit up as the shadows were pushed further away, pallid skin wrinkled around his sculpted features as a look of anger over came his face with wild tousled orange hair surrounding it. In a swift moment the shadows jumped back forward and engulfed the man, his voice barely echoing through Alcina's own screams. "You'll die just like your sister! I'll be sure of it."

In a flash of black the shadows dispersed and it the was overwhelmed in a drenching of red. The hot searing tears turned to streaks of blood down Alcina's face. Her mouth pulled back into a fierce snarl, her skin ruddy and taut against her muscles bulging. A horrid roaring beat through Alcina's ears and mind. Her magic completely covered the hallway and began to bubble up, taking on its own physical form as Alcina's screeching became even loader so. The floor boards began to crack and splinter around her when a force knocked her over suddenly.

The flooding magic flickered back and forth as Alcina's vision flashed as well. Crimson had shrouded everything she could see, sound and vision quivered as Loke and his voice drifted in and out. Loke was sitting on top of her, holding her down as he shouted at her. "Al-... Stop ple-... Alcina snap ou-... Alcina! Sto-.. What is wro-.. with you!"

The bubbling magic flashed one last time before dispersing for good, Alcina was heaving underneath Loke. He was holding onto her shoulders and pushing all his weight on her, Alcina also held onto him but in a fair more hostile way. Her hands were clenched into him, pieces of his suit were shredded and blood covered her hands where she had dug her nails into him. Locking gazes they both were panting.

"What was all that?" Loke inquired as he tried to steady his breathing but didn't make a move to get off of Alcina.

Regular tears sprang up in Alcina's eyes, streaking through the blood marks on her paled skin. "He was here. He found me, he found me, he found me. I'm not strong enough. Too weak! I'm weak weak weak so damn weak." She blubbered as her hands shuddered while clinging to the remains of the sleeves to Loke's suit.

"Alcina shhh shhh just calm down you're OK. You're OK now." Loke held onto her as she buried her face into his chest.

Blood and tears stained the soft fabric as Alcina's body was quacking with each sob that escaped her lips. "It's OK Alcina, just tell me what happened." Loke probed as he held on to her shaking body.

"He was here Loke. The man Erasmus was here in this hall way. He was playing with me and my magic drove him away, his the imposter." Alcina murmured into his warm chest.

Sniffling she pulled away from him as she wiped the tears away from her face. Standing on shaky feet Alcina wouldn't look at Loke when she muttered "I need to leave. I need to go be alone for a while."

Loke reached out for her hand and she didn't even try to pull away "Alcina you don't have to run. The guild is here for you... I'm here for you." He pleaded.

When Alcina looked back up at him a tender smile rested on her lips. "I know Loke. I just want to be alone for a little while. Thank you."

Pulling her hand from his, she began walking away, leaving Loke standing in the hall by himself. He wasn't sure what happened but he decided to let her have some space, figuring she needed it after whatever it was that happened.

The next day, Lucy was preparing herself for the interviewer that was planned to come and write an article about the guild and all the members. Alcina was sitting at the bar where a waitress was bringing her grilled fish and beer. Looking around Alcina questioned the waitress " Where's Mirajane?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure, I know she was supposed to be performing for the interviewer but I haven't seen her for a while." She answered.

Chewing quietly Alcina watched the guild members as they meandered around when a gritty voice shouted out "OH! Titania Erza! Cool cool cool!" It was the reporter who had burst in shouting.

Alcina turned away from the commotion when Lucy was ignored by the reporter. Alcina had started on her next beer when the gritty voice rang behind her "Alcina Urip! No way this is so cool! The most muscled women in all of Fairy Tail. Alcina, Alcina will you demonstrate your strength for a picture?"

Startled by the sudden intrusion Alcina looked around 'how does one demonstrate strength?' wondered as she stared at the reporter. "Oh Alcina lift someone up!" The reported shouted while pointing at a group sitting at a table near her.

Alcina walked quietly over to the table where it was filled with guild members, without a word she grabbed a hold of both benches full and lifted them clean into the air. The members all shouted in glee or fear at being lifted so high. "Sooooo cool Alcina!" The reporter shouted while snapping pictures of her apparent feat of strength.

Sitting the benches back down the member had cheered for her but she walked away and sat back down at the bar without making a peep. Lucy watched her as the reporter continued to clamor at her with all sorts of questions for Alcina but she seemed to be ignoring him now. Looking around Lucy spotted Loke not far away, walking over to him she questioned him "Is something wrong with Alcina? She isn't talking to anybody. Can you maybe talk to her?"

"I'm sure she's just nervous with the reporter trying to talk to her." Loke stated while watching the reporter continues attempts at getting Alcina to answer him.

"I'll get that reporter away from her! He hasn't paid me a bit of attention anyways!" Lucy claimed while running towards the stage and reappearing in a bunny costume.

As the lights fade and the reporter turned his attention towards the stage Loke watched Alcina slip off into the stair well. Ignoring the commotion on stage Loke followed after her into the musty stair well leading to the basement. Down in the storage area it was dimly lit but he could see Alcina sitting on top of a wooden crate with her back turned towards him. Making his way towards her he asked "Alcina? Whats wrong? Why are you down in the basement by yourself?"

Without looking back at him Alcina murmured "You're down here so I'm not really alone."

"You know what I mean Alcina, are you still upset over yesterday?" Loke requested as he heaved himself on to the crate settling next to her.

For a few minutes Alcina didn't look at him or say anything. Loke watched her, in the candle light that lit the basement her hair took on a life of its own. Red, orange and bronze flickered over her honey blonde hair that hang in front of her face. Reaching out Loke brushed the bangs away from Alcina's face and tucked them behind her ear. Tears were welled up in her eyes, as she stared at the floor. Stunned Loke pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she clung to him silently. "It's OK Alcina."

"No, its not. No matter how strong I am I'll never find Erasmus and if I do he will still win." She muttered into his shoulder.

"No he wont. We will find him and make pay." Loke tried to reassure her.

Pulling away Alcina's gaze dropped to the floor but Loke kept his hands rested on her shoulder. "You don't understand Loke... Erasmus isn't the one that killed my sister. I killed her..." Alcina confessed pulling further away.

Shocked Loke asked "What do you mean?"

Alcina rang her hands together and hung her head low while speaking softly " When Morgana called him out he tried to fight her. But my sister was never a fighter, that's what I was training to do, to be the guards of my family, my grandfather was training me. He taught me magic that called the spirit of Deia to me to be my strength. He warned me never to use my magic when I was upset but he never told me why.

When Erasmus attacked her, I tried to defend her but he was stronger then me so I used Deia's magic. Except I lost control of my own body, I killed my sister while trying to get to Erasmus... I'm the one that murdered her."

Stunned Loke didn't say anything, he didn't know how to respond to her till he noticed she was shaking. Reaching out quickly he grabbed Alcina and crushed her in the tightest hug he could manage. " You didn't mean to do it Alcina. It's because of Erasmus that it all happened. In no way was it your fault."

"But Loke I was the wh-" Loke cut her off " No you didn't do it. It was something else that caused your body to react like. You know in your heart that it wasn't you who killed her."

Alcina held her hands up shaking " Her blood was on MY hands. My hands!"

Loke softly took Alcina's hands in his own and locked his steady gaze with her trembling own "It wasn't you who did it Alcina. I know it wasn't you. It was Erasmus's fault for your sisters death and he deserves to pay for what his done."

Her trembling had stopped as she stared into his eyes " But how do I find him Loke? I don't even know enough people to keep asking."

"You just have to get your name and his out there, the more people that know about you will know about him and we can track him down together." Loke explained.

Alcina seemed calmer now, her grasp tightened and her gaze became far more determined "How to I make friend?"

"Eh? You want to make friends?" Loke inquired out of confusion.

"Yes you said the more people that know me then the better right? So how do I make a lot of friends really quick?" Alcina insisted, the gleam had returned back to her eyes.

"You can join the Miss Fairy Tail contest! Lots of people go there and it will definitely get your name out for others to know." Loke suggested and her eyes sparkled with her smile.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, thank you Loke." Alcina chimed.

Loke lost his concentration as he became consumed by Alcina's stare, her persistence came alive in her eyes and burned a hole trough Loke. A fierce urge consumed his whole thoughts when Alcina's lush lips moved but no sound came through Loke's ears as the distance between them got smaller. He kissed her with an urgent passion while wrapping his arms around her.

Desire rippled through both of their bodies. She realized she was kissing him back with as much intensity as he was till he suddenly pulled away. "Alcina I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Loke cried with a horrified look on his face.

Stunned by the sudden with drawl of his heat Alcina stood there in a daze. "What?" She questioned.

"I shouldn't have kissed you without permission. I'm so sorry!" Loke exclaimed in a flash of light and dispersed back to the spirit realm.

Leaving Alcina confused and flustered in the basement by herself. Not knowing how or what just happened other then a fiery kiss Alcina leaves the guild and try to figure out why Loke was asking for forgiveness. She had kissed him back hadn't she? 'Oh no! I did it wrong.' She worried, she may have not kissed many men but she thought she had done it right, what if they kiss differently here then on the island. Ashamed Alcina returns home to fret over their interaction and prepare for the Miss Fairy Tail contest.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uggh" Natsu moaned as he approached the festival.

"I'm gonna eat delicious food until I'm full..." He claimed.

"Mhmmm me too." Alcina chimed in with her nose in the air when Lucy exclaimed "My rent! The competition is about to start!"

Alcina looked after her then back at the food stales, the smell of fresh grilled fish filled her nose, her and Happy both drooling "Fish."

But Alcina supposed that the competition was more important then fish at the moment even though her stomach growled fiercely but made her way to the stage behind the curtains while the announcer shouted "Let the contest begin!"

A mountain of cheers and shouts filled the air. First Cana went out first and performed her card magic, changing into a swim suit. "Second contestant! Miss Juvia."

Another swimsuit, dead panned Alcina realized she didn't have a swimsuit. On went Mirajane and then Erza. Panicked Alcina grabbed Lucy and questioned her "Lucy what am I supposed to do? I don't know any cool magic like that or a swimsuit!"

Puzzled Lucy stared at her " You can do anything you want, it doesn't have to be a swimsuit."

With new vigor when the announcer called her name Alcina marched out onto the stage in front of hundreds of eyes. With a flurry of red sparks and crackles Alcina poses with a smile and wave to the crowd when she walked behind the curtain a voice spoke behind them and the last thing Alcina remember were dark brown eyes before everything stopped in her mind.

In a crackling of light Alcina's vision returned. Looking around she saw that only a few people remained in the square and all of the contestants save for Erza were still on stage. "You're all back!" Natsu cheered while Happy hugged Lucy.

Makarov began explaining what was happening while they were turned to stone. " The 'Battle of Fairy Tail'!" Lucy inquired.

"Luxus pulled a thing like that?" Cana asked.

Addressing the women Makarov continued "... But either way, its all over now. Now that all of you are de-petrified, Luxus cant possibly keep up this ridiculous game any longer."

"Still... what about everyone who was caught in Fried's traps and got seriously hurt...?" Mirajane wondered.

Visca was fuming mad when she proclaimed " That's right! Luxus had better see some punishment for this; we can't simply tolerate it!"

"Oh, you can be sure I'll give him a proper seeing to later!" Makarov shouted then continued "Damn you, Luxus... You've gone too far this time..."

Natsu interrupted everyone " Hold up a second. Even though it is a bit screwed-up of Luxus to force everyone to fight against each other... I don't think there's anything wrong with his basic idea of finding out who's the strongest in Fairy Tail. All I'm saying... Don't be too harsh on the guy, yeah? Old man."

Makarov looked surprised at Natsu till he shouted "Let's start the battle of Fairy Tail, Round 2! Who wants to try me, huh?"

"Stop please... From you it's hard to tell if you're joking or not.." Lucy remarked.

"Hell I'll give you a round!" Cana stated while jumping off the bar stool.

"Natsu... I don't think you should be picking fights with girls..." Happy warned.

"Girls or guys has nothing to do with it!" Natsu claimed before trying to instigate a fight with Lucy.

With a crackling and suddenly the front gate of the guild became flooded in black with a skull and cross bone, a lighting bolt dashed a crossed the right eye. "Huh, whats going on?" Alcina gulped.

Suddenly smaller flags with the same logo began filling the guild when a voice thundered "Can ya hear me, Old man? And everyone from the guild, too.. It looks like we've lost one of our rules... So i'm going to instate a new one to keep this Battle of Fairy Tail moving... I've activated The Hall of Thunder."

"The Hall of Thunder!?" Makarov almost choked.

"Only one hour and ten minutes remain. Do you think you can defeat us? Or will you play nice a retire? 'Master'."

"What on earth are you thinking Luxus?! Are you trying to drag innocent civilians into this?! Nghhh. Unghhh!" Makarov shouted before collapsing.

"This is mad! He needs his medicine!" Mirajane cried.

"Quick look outside! Its terrible." Mirajane quaked.

Rushing out side and looking above there were ball orbs floating all around the city. Sparks of electricity darting over them. "What are those?" Natsu asked.

"Thunder lachryma..?" Levy pondered.

"Everyone one of those individual lachryma crystals is charged with an enormous amount of magical lighting... If those things discharged.. The town would be engulfed in a storm of lighting strikes..." Cana reported.

"Well, I'm not going to let that happen! Sniper Rifle: Ex-quip!" Visca shouted while taking aim at the lachryma.

"Nice going!" Lucy cheered.

'Ill take down every last one of th- Aaaaaagggggg!" Visca cried out as lightening struck her before collapsing to the ground.

"Living link magic!? Those lachryma are chanted with a form of magic that links any damage done to it back to the attacker. In other words, if we attack those things, we just end just attacking ourselves!" Visca fumed.

"At this rate everybody in the town... There's nothing for it but to take out Luxus himself! Lets go!" Cana demanded.

Natsu jumped over the railing of the building only to be meet with another wall. "Dammit there's even a wall all the way up here!?"

"Come on back up here. It's an enchantment, right? That's a form of written magic... I may be able to do something about it." Levy smirked.

" We can try to evacuate the towns people!" Lucy ordered.

"Ill try to find Luxus!" Alcina called as she began ascending to the roof tops for a better vantage point.

Moving along the roof top Alcina failed to notice 5 small dolls trailing behind her. Stopping above the street Alcina spotted Lucy, quickly jumping down she caught up to her and Happy. "Hey, have you two spotted anything yet?" She asked.

"No not yet, we're trying to figure out how to get the towns people away from the Hall of Thunder." Lucy replied.

"Yeah, about that... I've been thinking maybe we shouldn't after all... Thanks to the Festival, there are tons of people visiting from outside town... and this place is really, really busy. We don't want to cause a panic. It would just end up causing unnecessary casualties." Happy explained.

"True. But then.. What should we do?" Lucy pondered.

"Yeah." "What should we do...?" "Yeah." Three voiced called behind them.

Whipping around there were three small wooden dolls that had tribal marking on them. "Lucy, watch out!" Happy knocked Lucy away.

Trying to leap away from the dolls Alcina took a blast to her back, singeing her clothes. Stumbling in her landing she stopped and looked back at a man standing on another roof. His upper body is covered in a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. He was wearing large armbands, and he had large shoulder pads each with skulls on its center. His waist is circled by a simple dark band, which holds up a massive waist guard made of cloth, under the waist guard, was a pair of extremely baggy, loose dark pants, with each leg being adorned by a pair of lighter-colored belts crossing in an "X" formation and are tucked inside a pair of light, armored greaves.

"It's Bickslow!" Happy exclaimed.

"Her there... Are you the newbies I've heard so much about? The cosplay maniac queen and the dumb island girl, right?" He inquired.

"That's taking exaggeration too far!" Lucy shouted.

"What are you supposed to be hmm? A cheerleader?" A chorus of the dolls voice repeated "Cheerleader!"

"Hey, babies. Take them out!" Bickslow commanded.

An explosion sent the three of them scrambling away. "Hey I'm sorry- I should probably be a little nicer to ya since you're new 'round these parts. But since we're in the middle of this game right now, y'know..." Bickslow stated.

Lucy was crouched on the ground away from Alcina and shouted "Do you think the Master is going to forgive you people for this?"

" I don't need forgiveness from that guy. When this game's finished, Luxus will be the new Master." Bickslow claimed.

"Lucy we need to take that guy out!" Alcina demanded.

"Right! Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" A man in a horse costume appeared in a flash, he held a bow and had a quiver full of arrows on his back.

"Hello, hello? You called?" Sagittarius answered.

"Ohhhh! Stellar spirit magic?! And your spirits are cosplay freaks as well!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up! Take down those flying things, all right?" Lucy requested of Sagittarius.

With expert marksmanship Sagittarius takes four of the dolls out in wild explosions. "Ahh, baby!" Bickslow cried out.

"First you get frozen, and now smashed?! Noooooo! Babies... Just kidding." Bickslow sang out.

Suddenly an explosion crashed into Sagittarius "Hello, hello? It looks like I may need to take my leave for the...moment..." he said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"You can destroy my dolls all you like, but it won't stop the souls within them that I control!" Bickslow taunted.

'Souls?!" Lucy gasped.

"Bickslow's magic allows him to implant souls into dolls and control them!" Happy exclaimed.

Wooden dolls began flying around, one of them snagging Lucy's keys from her. "Ahh! My keys!" She shouted.

Dodging a doll Alcina dived out of the way. She pulled at her magic, hot red sparks lit her skin and heat consumed her as a doll knocked Lucy down and away from her.

"I'm afraid there's no escape for you now. Sorry 'bout this, little cosplay girlie." Bickslow smirked

'Your soul will be serving Luxus purposes from now on! Baryon Formation!" He yelled as the dolls began spinning rapidly together.

Alcina leaped towards her but was too far away. Happy cried "Stooooop!"

A massive barrel of energy came crashing towards Lucy. Alcina couldn't reach her in time as the explosion engulfed her from her view. Awe struck Alcina could only stand there, rage flooding her body. The red magic beginning to flow around her. As the smoke cleared she could see Loke was holding Lucy as he said something to her though all Alcina could see was red and could only hear boiling blood flooding her ears and streaking down her neck.

Bickslow began talking "So you were a steller spirit after all, huh? Ahh I always had a feeling you might be. And what, now you're gonna bare your fangs at me even though I kept it quiet for you?"

"He knew?" Lucy questioned.

"He has the ability to see souls..." Happy explained.

All eyes were on Bickslow as he asked "So... You joining the Battle of Fairy Tail now, hm?"

Straitening his jacket Loke spoke "Can't say I really care much what's going on around here, to be honest. But I'm afraid.. Hurting my nakame, is the one thing I cannot forgive."

"Can't forgive? Hahaha! Don't forget you've never once beat me in a fight! Hell, I'm always playing the nice guy, going easy on you! Now its just you, a cosplay girlie and a... What the... what the hell are you?!" Bickslow accused Alcina.

The roots of Alcina's blonde hair was red, blood was seeping through the pores and pooling in her eyes which were now a crimson red. "We are Alcina." The voice the rolled out was deeper then her regular voice, and almost had an echo effect with it.

Shocked everyone kept their eyes on Alcina though she wouldn't break her gaze from Bickslow. "Is she OK?" Lucy voiced her concern for their friend.

"We can worry about whats going on with her later. Just stay back and I'll handle Bickslow." Loke answered her.

"Don't be silly! A stellar spirit isn't a shield." Lucy proclaimed pulling her whip out.

Bickslow began attacking with his dolls but Alcina continued to stand there and Loke and Lucy dodged out of their way though the dolls wouldn't come close to Alcina as the energy around her grew and rolled on its own. Alcina's hair stood up on end as the blood spread through it.

"I'll deal with those dolls one way or another! Once I've made an opening, you go for Bickslow!" Loke commanded.

"OK! Let's go, Happy!" Lucy insisted.

Loke continued to destroy doll as they came towards him shouting " O Regulus... Grant me your strength!"

"Give it up, you can't attack souls, you can only destroy the dolls but I'll just move them to new dolls. Get' em babies!" Bickslow commanded.

A new wave of dolls attacked them again but avoided Alcina once again. "Get her too babies! Get her! " Bickslow roared at the dolls.

As they approached her they dodged around and left Alcina untouched. Her gaze intensified at Bickslow, brows furrowed and a snarl carving out her mouth.

With the opening Lucy was swiftly carried by Happy towards Bickslow shouting "Time for you to learn your place!"

Cracking her whip down she barely missed Bickslow as he taunted her "Ooooh, Spare me, Mighty Queen!"

Both Lucy and Loke rushed at him "Bickslow himself doesn't have all that much power! Keep at it!"

Lucy's whips snapped Bickslow in the face. "Dammit all. I guess there's nothing else for it..." He said pulling his mask off before shouting "Figure eyes!"

Happy shouted "Don't look in his eyes! If you look into Bickslow's eyes, he can turn you into a doll and control your soul!"

"Closing your eyes, huh?" Bickslow taunted.

Dolls began crashing into Lucy, Loke and Happy. "Both of you, keep those eyes closed!" Happy shouted.

"Hyahahaha! There isn't anyone in the world who can beat my ultimate combo of figure eyes and human possession!" Bickslow howled with laughter as they were beaten by the dolls.

All of them crying out with each hit. Heat rolled over them as right light seeped into the building. "Huh?! What is that!" Bickslow shouted.

With his attention diverted Loke called out "Lucy use Horologium! I'll fall back and you can use him to harden your defenses!"

"That's easy for you to say! He took my keys remember?! And anyway... I'm trusting you here so do something about him already!" Lucy cried out but froze as a red hot hand landed on her shoulder and then Loke's.

The dolls stopped their barrage as Alcina stood with both of them and Happy just behind her. Bickslow's anger surged shouting "Get them babies! Get them now!"

But the dolls remained un-moving, Alcina looked directly in Bickslow's eyes. "Huh?! Why aren't my Figure Eyes working! What is wrong with your soul?!" He shouted confused.

"Hehehe Bhahaha Ha Ha Ha! You are a foolish mortal for thinking you can control a Gods Soul?! You think you can anger a Gods priestess. Hurt her nakame and not face this Gods wrath?! Bhahaha you are going to die by the hands of this human!" Alcina's voice echoed, fear struck them all as a cold sweat broke over Lucy's body as she trembled.

This wasn't Alcina, her friend wouldn't kill someone and speak with such hatred spewing from her towards Bickslow, trendels of the rolling energy spiked out destroying the dolls around them. Her terrible bellow of cackling filled the air. "Loke we need to stop Alcina and Bickslow before she kills him!' Lucy called out with her eyes still shut.

"I thought you trusted me, hm?' Loke replied.

"... All right." Lucy replied.

Bickslow was backing away from Alcina now and shouted "Finish them all off immediately! Baryon Formation!'

Rush towards where he thought Alcina and Bickslow were "Zenith Of Regulus... Shishikouyou!" Loke shouted out as light flashed, burning Alcina's and Bickslow's eyes.

"Now!" Loke shouted as he and Lucy opened their eyes.

Lucy going after Bickslow and Loke after Alcina. Lucy was cracking Bickslow with her whip as Loke jumped towards Alcina "Regulus Impact!"

Alcina hadn't seen it coming, an attack from an ally?! He made solid contact sending her rolling away.

Bickslow collapsing as well and Happy cheered at the seeming victory. Lucy collapsed to the ground. Alcina's body still consumed by the raging ball of magic. She shifted, pushing herself up from the ground onto her hands and knees. Bloody tear began rolling down her face as the snarl vanished, the magic bellowed in uncontrolled waves as her raw emotions took over. "Loke why would you attack this one? She has done nothing to hurt you. All this one wants is to protect its nakame?!"

Loke tried to come to her side but the heat rolling off of her was so intense his skin had already started to turn red. Alcina howled and sobbed, slamming her fist into the ground causing it to split and spider web at the pure force behind it. Trying to shield his face he called out to her "Alcina! I was trying to protect you. You would never forgive yourself if you killed someone again!"

"Alcina just wants to protect her new family! Her new family hurt her!" She yowled in agony.

Even though it hurt, Loke pushed his way closer till he could grab her. His skin felt like it was boiling and peeling as he made skin contact. "Alcina! Alcina look at me!" He demanded.

Her blood shot eyes had no trace of the greens he was used to, blood was smeared down her checks and her hair still soaked through with blood as well was whipping around in the torrents of magic swirling around them. "Loke?" Her voice cracked, the echo disappearing as it returned to her normal voice.

"Yeah its me, Alcina. You have to calm down for me OK?" Loke requested as the temperature dropped, Loke came down on his knees in front of her and held onto her shoulders.

"OK..." Was all Alcina said as the mass of magic dissipated into ash, scattering around them.

The last of the blood seeped from her eyes as the bright green began to return, a faint smile on her delicate lips while gazing at Loke. He returned it with a smile. Though beaten and bruised they all had just survived and won even. "I am sorry Loke. I am afraid I haven't been completely honest about my magic with you all and put you in the way of danger."

"Shhh it's OK Alcina, we can talk about it another time OK?" Loke acknowledged her apology.

"Yes we shall, I am tired Loke. So very tired. May I rest?" Alcina requested.

With a smile Loke said " Yeah. You did good Alcina."

With a sigh Alcina leaned into him, completely unconscious. Loke looked at her and back at Lucy. Both women were out, he looked back at Alcina. 'What was that power? Even Bickslow was scared of her, or it. She wasn't even referring to herself anymore.'


	8. Chapter 8

Alcina woke up surrounded by all her friends in the guild medical ward. She had over heard how Luxus had been excommunicated from being a guild member and that Makarov even tried to resign. She herself was very exhausted, Lucy and Loke seemed on edge while talking to her and asked her if she could remember their fight with Bickslow but all Alcina could recall was the blast of magic right before it hit Lucy.

"You got caught in its path and must have knocked you out." Lucy stammered waving her hand.

"That's so strange though, I don't remember being that close to it at all." Alcina pondered over it while adjusting her self in the plush bed.

"I would have grabbed you to if I had seen you." Loke claimed while lounging in a chair.

Laughing Alcina waved her hands at him " I know you would have. I'm not that bad off anyways, I bet all these bandages are just for show cause I don't feel hurt at all." She assured them.

Lucy and Loke sweat dropped, if only she knew what happened. "Well we will let you rest up either way, they just want to make sure everything is working properly." Loke reassured her with a bandage wrapped hand on her shoulder as they stood up.

"Ha sure, I'll see you guys later. Tonight?" Alcina offered.

"Yeah tonight for sure." Lucy replied as they rushed a bit out of the ward.

They didn't look back as Alcina seemed fine but the moment they were out they door her face contour in a twist as a sniffle escaped her paled face. ' I can't let them see him again. I hurt Loke and could have easily hurt Lucy and Happy as well. Trying to play off his burns like I didn't cause them. I cant believe that I did that. '

As Loke and Lucy made it further away from the medical ward they began speaking in hushed voices "What do you think that was before?" Lucy whispered.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with her 'God.' I may see what I can find out from Horolugium, if he can even find something like that out. I don't think all of her magic is coming from her though and I have a bad feeling of where it could be coming from." Loke pondered as they continued on.

"I think you're right... I felt scared, like all of the hair on my arms stood up and everything was telling me to run when she put her hand on my shoulder." Lucy continued.

"Hmm right, I think its best we do some research on Deia Island and the gods that are involved with the place. Why don't you ask Levy to help you search through the library. I'll go back to the spirit world and see what I can find out." Agreeing they went their separate ways.

Spending a few more hours in the ward and Alcina felt very lonely, neither Lucy or Loke had returned by the time she was ready to leave. Given the green light,and had the bandages removed to show nothing but smooth skin. Her hair had a strange smell but they had explained while she was still unconscious the nurses had cleaned debris from her, and was probably shampoo or something, but Alcina could smell the slightest hint of blood all over her, but mostly in her own hair.

The sun had began to set as Alcina began walking home, heading down the water way the sun glistened off the water. All the shades of brilliant red, orange, yellow and pink played over the water. She wished her friends were here to see it with her but felt so very lonely even with the street full of happy people, passing by a store, Alcina smelled strong liquor inside. Stopping she stared at the entrance to the bar, some ache filling her chest. She knew of one way to stop that ache.

After Lucy and Loke meet up and had gone over what they found out it was already beginning to get late into the evening. But much to their horror over what they found out they knew they needed to find Alcina and talk to her. Lucy agreed to go to the guild and Loke would check her home. The sun had set hours ago but Loke hadn't found her at home so he was walking back to the guild to see if Lucy had any luck. On his way while he was passing a bar he heard shouts coming from inside, though he felt he had bigger problems then some drunks as they were pushed out of the bar. Side stepping around them Loke continued on until he heard a wild shout and a blast of magic burning the door to the bar open.

Standing back he watch as Alcina kicked the burning door out and sent it flying a crossed the street till it crashed into the water way. The men that had been shoved out the door moments before quickly clambered to their feet unsteadily as Alcina let out a loud 'Wop' and jumped at the men. She punched one of the taller men right in the mouth and he hit the ground, out cold. "That's what you get for touching my butt you filthy beast!" Alcina shouted turning on the other two men.

Loke quickly grabbed Alcina by her wrist and jerked her towards him. A red burst of magic plumed out of her mouth as she shouted again while throwing her head back. "Alcina! Stop!" Loke demanded.

Jerking her arms against him Alcina tried to pull away from Loke but he wouldn't let go as she struggled against him. "Let me go! I'll kick their ass!" Alcina commanded as another blast of magic shout from her mouth barely missing Loke.

"No! You need to calm down now!" Loke continued while tightening his grip on Alcina.

Growling at him he noticed that Alcina's eyes were bloodshot and her breath smiled horribly like vodka. "Will you guys just get out of here already?!" Loke barked at the men who Alcina wanted to tear into.

Quickly they grabbed the man that was still knocked out and rounded a corner, then were out of sight. All the while Alcina struggled against Loke who's grip wouldn't let up. "Alcina calm down, their gone." Loke drawled out.

"No! They are the scums of the earth. Thinking they can do what they want and then just leave! Like you left!" Alcina spewed.

"Stop it. Let me go!" Alcina cried out, tears pooling in her eyes as her voice broke.

Loke pulled her into him, wrapping her in his arms even though she pushed against him. He held her tightly till her struggles lessened to hardly even shifting in his arms as hushed whimpers escaped her lips. "Why didn't you come back?" Alcina murmured with her face buried into Loke's shoulder.

"I was trying to find something important first. When we came back you were gone so I was looking for you." Loke explained while holding her.

The smell of goldenrod's filled his noise as he rested his head on top of hers. He became lost in the smoothness of her hair and relaxing smell flooded his mind. Then it hint, just a whiff of metallic blood that still lingered in her hair and it snapped him back to why he was trying to find Alcina. Pulling away he still held on to her arms, "Alcina we have to talk." Loke intimated while staring into her eyes, they had returned to their normal beautiful green.

Smiling Alcina suggested "We can go back to my house."

Nodding Alcina and Loke began walking back down the water way. He was keeping his arm protectively around her shoulders to help keep her steady again. Once they reached her house, she unlocked the door and lead the way up the stairs into her house. When she opened the front door the fragrant smell of something tropical filled his nose. Looking around he noted that every ledge was full of an assortment off books, trinkets, flowers and sparkling rocks. The flowers that were all over were planted in sand or loose gravel and didn't look familiar to him. " Where did this all come from?" Loke questioned as Alcina moved through the house.

"They're flowers from Deia islands. There is apparently a trade ship to one of the islands and in some of the trades there were plants so I bought them, every one that I knew of and I bought it." Alcina stated admiring the plants that were all assortments but they all had one thing in common, the smell they gave off was wonderful and made the room fill comfy and relaxed.

Returning his attention to the true matter of his search for her. Sitting down at her low table Loke motioned for her to join him. Although a little sloppy she sat down a crossed from Loke while scooting a pile of books out of the way. "You certainly filled this place up in such a short time. When I first came here you had nothing but a bed and this table." Loke noted.

"Well of course I did, there are so many great this in Fiore. All the books and little statues. Their all part of your culture and I find them so very interesting. I just wanted to fill these rooms up so I could feel like I'm part of it now." Alcina explained while admiring all of her trinkets.

Loke wasn't sure how to respond to that, she seemed far happier here in her apartment then she had earlier. He was trying to figure out how to bring up what he and Lucy had been able to put together earlier with their research. "But enough of my trinkets. You came to talk to me about Ortex didn't you." Alcina addressed him in a flat tone.

"Is that the name of the Demon or God? The one that took over your body?" Loke assumed.

"Yes, his name is Ortex. But he didn't take it, we have an agreement, a contract of sorts for when I am in mortal danger then he can protect me. He knew I couldn't win against Bickslow, so he was going to win for me." Alcina revealed with a passive look.

"But his killing you in the process!" Loke slammed his hands against the table.

"No, its part of the contract. Humans weren't meant to have to powers of the gods Loke. Its just what happens when I can't protect mysel-" Loke cut her off "Then let me protect you! I'm strong enough that you don't need to use Ortex anymore!"

"Loke its not that simple. Ortex is my partner. He lives in my body just as much as I do. He and I are one being now and there's no way to force him out without me going as well! All that would be left is a empty husk of my body, no emotion, no life. Ortex can not leave or I will die." Alcina tried to reassure him.

"What do you mean? Of course he can leave, you lived fine without him and I'm su-" "No I did not live without him! Ortex is the only reason I am alive at all!" Alcina shouted smacking the table, her face was flush and her nostrils were flared.

Both said nothing for minutes as silence crept into the room till Alcina finally began to speak again. "When I was still a child I was weak and sick... Very, very sick all the time. Sometimes I would have bouts of good health were I could get out and play but they never lasted very long. I got lost one of those times, stuck of a sand bar during high tide.

By the time the water receded it was already too late for me. I was delirious and had became sick on the sand bar... No one had found me when Ortex did. I was on the cusp of dying when he found my weak little body dirty and covered in sand. We made a deal. Ortex would save me, not only from death that day but every day after.

Ortex is a strong Warrior God. He chooses only those he knows will be strong and protect others. He saved my live that day on that sand bar and other times after. I was never sick again, I became strong and went on to become a royal guard for my family. We left Deia island because Ortex and I both agreed. We had to find Erasmus and stop him from hurting more people. I'm sorry I never told you Loke... Or anyone about Ortex but I didn't want you all to worry. I'm strong because of him, my body is healthy and I can protect those I care about..." Alcina disclosed.

"You lost control! You were going to kill Bickslow in that fight just to protect us. You know you're not a killer Alcina." Loke exclaimed, how could she not see how dangerous is was to keep using Ortex's power.

"Some times Ortex gets made and I can't control him. I thought Bickslow had killed Lucy and I let him take control. I was so angry. I just wanted Bickslow to hurt and Ortex was going to make sure he hurt." Alcina uttered.

"Alcina you can't... you can't use him anymore. You'll die if you continue..." Loke stated.

"I know what will happen Loke. I normally don't need his help with magic, I am strong on my own but Ortex is my protector whether I agree anymore or not... If you want... Ortex could talk to you, maybe help you understand who he is since his part of me." Alcina offered.

"Will it-" "No Loke, it wont kill me any quicker. He wont be using his powers to talk." Alcina reassured him with her hand over his and a smile.

Her hair began shifting around, while her features got sharper and seems more pointed, her eyes were red when she opened them and the smile turned into a smirk. "My dear boy Loke. Oh you wouldn't believe the things that Alcina has had to say about you." Her voice was deeper though there was no echo like before.

"And I can tell you have some things you aren't sharing with her either. Like how you love her." Ortex purred.

Loke blushed and pulled his hand away "How did you know!? Does Alcina know?" He questioned.

Ortex threw his head back, the blonde hair rolling and shaking with him while he bellowed out laughter. " Oh dear boy she can't hear us, it's like she's sleeping right now. Alcina doesn't even realize it yet. She thinks she kissed you wrong back in the basement and now you don't see her fit to be your mate."

"Huh? But I overstepped. I rushed into it and I didn't mean to. She didn't do anything wrong, I did... So she doesn't hate me?" Loke asked him.

"Loke I am an old God. I'm older then you can imagine, older then even the dragons and I have seen a lot of love, hate, anger, depression and etcetera. But Alcina, she is something else. An old soul that is almost naive. She has seen horrible things but still wants to believe that there is good out there in the world, but her sisters death broke her for a while.

I hadn't meant it to happen but Morgana tried to stop me and she got too close. She burned against my magic. Alcina can still recall every moment of watching her sister die in her arms and I can feel her pain when she thinks about it, but when she is around you. Around her nakame, she doesn't remember it as much. You help her forget the pain till she doenst even remember that she was hurt to start with.

She has never been with a man before Loke. She doesn't know what she's supposed to be doing, she's in love and doesn't even know it. I don't want her to die Loke. I like being with her. She only has a few more times that she could use my powers before it kills her. One thing that has never changed is how weak a humans body is. It can only take so much damage. I will try to keep her from using it but only if I had your promise that you will protect her from the dangers that she is trying to face." Ortex imparted while leaning over the table.

"Of course I'll protect her! I woul-" "No Loke! I need your promise that you will do everything possible to protect her. Promise me!" Ortex demanded grabbing Loke's collar and jerked him towards him.

"I promise I'll protect Alcina with my life!" Loke shouted snarling at Ortex.

Ortex dropped his collar and return to sitting back at the table. "Good, because Erasmus is going to be a challenge even for you. Alcina isn't going to stop until she find him, she will try to keep you all away from him but you will have to follow her to defeat him. He is a God as well and a tricky one. He will do everything he can to separate Alcina from you." Ortex explained.

"But why does Erasmus want Alcina so badly? I know she wants to find him but why is he after her now?" Loke pondered.

"Because of me. Erasmus is someone from my past. He turned out to be file human, he didn't want to protect others but to rule them once he had my powers, but once I am a part of someone it is very hard to separate. I wouldn't help him and due to that he died. Only for a few seconds did his heart stop but I left immediately when it happened.

Now he has let a God called Banemuck take control of him and is always in the shadows. Waiting, taunting, driving people into madness. If he can not have my powers then he has decided that no one should have them. Now I don't know what he has planned but it can be no good for Alcina or I.

If something were to happen, I would kill Alcina in the process to protect her. Her spirit and mine would both leave her body and she would become trapped in the Eternal Realms with me. That's why you must protect so I do not have to." Ortex explained while ringing his hands.

Even though it was Ortex he was talking to, Loke couldn't help but observe Alcina's looks. She looked fiercer with Ortex in control, like no one would dare challenge her because she would destroy them. But in truth, she was still only human, without Ortex her body was still strong but not enough. "I won't let her get in such a position that you would need to help her. Ortex you have my promise that she will not get in harms way. I am a Steller Spirit, one of the strongest at that. I know I can protect her from Erasmus and Banemuck, both who are very unlucky to be facing me." Loke assured him.

With a smirk Ortex nodded at him. "Good, I knew you would be a great asset. Alcina will need you now more then ever. Banemuck is getting closer all the time and you will have to be the one who drives him away. Even though you're a Steller Spirit, he is still a God none the less... Now take care of Alcina. I'm taking my leave." Ortex stated as his features softened again, the blonde wild hair calmed till it lowered and hung over her shoulders, then Alcina opened her eyes to reveal the same beautiful green that Loke was so fond of.

With a smile Alcina rested her hand over Loke's again before asking, "So how did it go? Ortex says he likes you."

Loke blushed as he recalled the first part of their conversation, then said "It was a good talk but I am pretty tired. May I stay here for the night?"

"Huh?" Alcina started blushing madly as she glanced down at the table before stammering "Sure, but I only have one bed."

Loke stood up and pulled Alcina up with him, with a grin he said "It's okay. I don't mind." Before he kissed her check.

He let go of her hands and walked over to the bed, taking off his shoes, jackets, shirt and dress pants. Leaving him in his boxers and Alcina with such a deep blush on her face she could have been in a tomato contest and won. With a smirk her slid in to her bed, "Are you gonna come lay with me?" He asked oh so innocently.

Alcina fumbled with her clothes and then clumsily climbed into bed with him, even with the deep blush still over her face she felt content and safe in his arms as he held her while they laid together through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Warm fragrances float in the open window, a slight morning chill sneaking in with it causing Alcina to shiver. Reaching her hand out she pats the bed but felt nothing but covers. Sitting up she looked around, Loke was no longer in her apartment. Spotting a note on her table she quickly picks it up before snuggling under the blankets again. Inside the note read _'Dear Alcina. I left to get coffee and breakfast while you were still sleeping. I left this note in case you woke before I made it back. Hope you like cinnamon rolls! Be back soon. From Loke.'_

Alcina couldn't help but smile, Loke really was a nice guy, and bringing coffee too! Lost in her thoughts she hardly heard her mail getting delivered through the slot in her door. Sighing she decided she probably needed to get dress anyways while Loke was out. Walking over to her dresser she went ahead and shut the window to keep out anymore of the morning chill so it wouldn't stress her plants out. She grabbed her leather vest that tied up the front that she had first worn when she meet everyone. Smiling to herself she recalled all the problems she gave them in the beginning before they became friends.

After lacing it together it left her stomach exposed, her defined muscles easily shown off as she pulled out a set of new black pants that Lucy had gotten for her, up each leg were three circles, one next to her knee, then her thigh and the last cut out exposing her hips and her guild mark on her calf. Alcina recalled something about Loke would like this. Shrugging it off she pulled a black belt on as well to hold her travel pouch. _'Maybe Loke likes black?'_ Alcina pondered.

Picking up her mail she sat down at the table and started going through to help pass the time. "Bill, bill, bill, junk, ju-..." Alcina sputtered.

In her hands was a handmade envelope. Scrawled a crossed it was her name in ink. Alcina recognized the hand writing immediately. Ripping the letter open Alcina scanned the letter quickly before dropping everything and dashed out the door without looking back or even shutting the door behind her.

Alcina made her way to the guild as quickly as she could, bursting through the doors she tried to find Makarov. She spotted Mirajane and quickly made her way there. "Whys Master Makarov? I have to speak with him." Alcina questioned.

"Oh his up on the second floor." Mirajane replied. "Is everything okay Alcina? You look pale?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Mirajane." Alcina called as she ran for the stairs to find Makarov.

Loke was heading back to Alcina's with the coffee and food, but froze when he walked up the stairs to find the door wide open and paper scattered on the floor. Hurrying in he set everything down and looked around the apartment quickly. Picking up the papers he found a hand written letter that had been throw to the ground. Folding it open he began reading it.

 _'Dear Sister._

 _Please come home Alcina. We need you here with us and most urgently. Hytat is threatening to start a war between his island and ours since we have no head women for him to join with. Grandma is also not doing well and we need your help. Please Alcina, come home._

 _Love Zelia.'_

Loke left everything where is was before rushing out, shutting the door this time before he quickly made his way to the guild. Running along the water way he spotted Lucy, Natsu, and Happy along the opposite side running towards Alcina's apartment. "Lucy!" Loke shouted.

Lucy spotted him and pointed Natsu and Happy back towards a bridge. They all made their way quickly to the bridge before meeting in the middle. "Where's Alcina?!" Loke began.

"She's not with you? Loke, she quit the guild and said she was giving up find Erasmus then took off before anyone could stop her. We were hoping to find her at home." Lucy explained.

"She's not there, she hasn't given up. Not after everything we talked about last night. Her sister sent her a letter pleading for her to come back because there is some sort of trouble going on and I bet she's going to try to stop it. We need to find a boat to take us to Deia Island and now!" Loke admitted to the group.

Making their way to the docks the find a ferry service to Deia Island but they must wait for the ferry to return from the first outing. They waited even if it would be hours they didn't want to miss it. Sitting along the docks they all voiced their concerns for Alcina. "I just hope nothing happens before we get there." Lucy implied while looking into the sparkling waters of the ocean.

"Yeah! Who ever this Hytat guy is has got me fired up! If he wants to fight then we can give him one hell of a fight!" Natsu shouted while wisp of fire puffed from his mouth.

"Loke will fight for their lewd relationship! Must be lewd after staying all night together!" Happy indicated with a smirk.

"Will you shut up! It is not a lewd relationship, we've only ever kissed before." Loke retorted.

"So lewd!" Happy snorted.

The time finally passed when they began to see the ferry coming into the dock. Loke was agitated, he wanted to be with Alcina now to protect her. He made a promise to Ortex and Loke is a man of his word, he would make sure nothing bad happened to Alcina.

The trip was long, the sun had already began to set when they approached the biggest Island of them all. As they clamored off of the dock they noticed that there was hardly any lights to lead the way. Making their way in land they hoped they were heading the right direction. Loke stopped in his tracks bring everyone to halt behind him. "There is someone out there." He murmured trying to concentrate in the dark.

Suddenly shouting filled the air as well as wooden spears. Masked islanders slipped out of the shadows and fire filled the air as Natsu swung at one that came too close. Their words were all quick and loud, Loke could hardly pick up anything their were saying as they continued waving other weapons around. Just as Loke was going to attack one that come to close to him a shrill whistle filled the air bring everyone to a halt.

Out of the darkness came another masked islander, this ones mask was more ornate and they wore a white linen dress belted with a grass weaved belt and red gauze shawl. A small hand reached up and pushed the mask backwards. 'What are you all doing here?!" Alcina groaned.

Her face had a scowl on it but she was smiling none the less. Speaking in the quick language she motioned to the other islanders and they lowered their weapon while pushing their own mask back as well. "What did you say to them?" Lucy asked now that the islanders didn't seem mad but were excitedly chattering among them selves.

"I told them you were my guest and to treat you as such." Alcina explained.

A light appeared over the crest of the hill followed by drums filling the air. The islanders all hush as Alcina rushes in front of the group "You have the kneel. I know its weird but please do it." She pleads as she drops to her own knees.

The group follows suit as a figure comes into view. It was a short old women with a tall walking staff, her hair was platinum white and done in elegant braids with cutting bright blue eyes staring at them, she also wore a linen dress that was decorated in gold embroidery. Tall muscular men were escorting her as she descended to the beach where everyone was located. Coming to a stop in front of Alcina she said nothing as she stood there.

Loke could see from the corner of his eye that Alcina was sweating profusely as she kept her eyes focused on the sand under her. With a loud crack the women smacked Alcina up side the head with her staff. "How rude that you didn't let me know that we were having guest!" The old women stressed before laughing.

"Why are you all still knelling? There is a celebration going on. Lets get going! Hurry and prepare more food and drinks for our guest." The women chortled as she walked back the way she came, the group of men following after.

The islanders cheered and quickly left the group where they were while Alcina stood rubbing her head. "Who was that?" Lucy asked as she stood up.

"That's grandma... Eula is the chief for now." Alcina mumbled.

"You don't look a lot a like." Natsu commented.

"I'm the one that doesn't look like family. My brother and sisters both look like the head family with platinum hair and blue eyes." Alcina explained.

"What is going on anyways? Why is there a celebration?" Lucy asked as they began walking along the now lit pathway.

Topping the hill the sight of the village came into view. Music filled the air and the entire village was lit up, islanders were dancing, eating, drinking and some even looked like there was a make shift wrestling ring where some where fighting. A girls voice called out to Alcina and out of almost no where appeared a even shorter girl then the old women, her hair was also platinum hair that was so long it almost brushed the ground and she had dazzling blue eyes as well.

Eyeing the group the girl reached for Alcina's hand and stood behind her. Laughing Alcina motioned to the girl "This is my little sister Zelia."

Blushing Zelia glanced away before muttering "If your friends would like to join, their bringing out the extra food."

"Hell yeah! If food is involved then you can count me in!" Natsu cheered as he and Happy took off in a sprint towards the tables loaded with food.

Zelia disappeared into the woods again as the rest of the group walked into the village. Food and drink spilling everywhere as the islanders celebrated. Cheering and singing now that the threat of new comers had passed. Joining Natsu at the head table where Eula was sitting they joined in the food and drinks as well. "Whats the celebration for if I may ask?" Lucy probed.

"Well there is to be a wedding of course!" Eula cheered, the islanders joining in the ruckus.

"Oh wow! Who's getting married?" Natsu remarked through mouth fulls of food.

"Ahhh, that would be the next in line to the chief. I'm far too old to get married again." Eula stated before resuming drinking.

Loke could guess where Alcina got her drinking habit from now by the strong smell that permeated the whole village now. As the night waned on they all celebrated with the islanders. Dancing, drinking and fighting of course. Loke was laughing as Natsu tried out drinking one of the men when he felt a soft hand slip into his. Turning he saw it was Alcina with a slight grin of her face as she pulled him away.

They made their way through the woods before the beach came into view. Not saying a word Alcina sat down on the edge of the sand, just a hair away from the rolling ocean foam. Loke sat next to her. They didn't speak to each other till Alcina slipped her hand into Lokes again. She kept her gaze focused on the ocean when she starting speaking. "I'm the one to be married Loke." She confessed.

Shocked Loke stared at her. "What do you mean?!" He demanded.

"A chief from another island is going to start a war with us because he no longer has a women to join with. He was supposed to marry my sister Morgana." Alcina drawled.

"No! You can't get married! I won't allow it!" Loke stormed pulling his hand out of hers and bolting upwards.

"Loke please sit back down, I know you don't agre-" "I'm sure I'm not the only one that doesn't agree! What does Ortex think about you giving up?!" Loke sneered.

"Ortex doesn't get to make this decision Loke! I'm doing it to save what family I have left!" Alcina retorted as she stood from the sand.

"I'm not just going to stand by while you marry another man!" He rumbled turning away to leave.

Alcina quickly grabbed his hand again "Wait!.. Please wait Loke." She called as her voice broke.

Loke looked back at her, tears were pooling under her eyes as her face became flushed. "Please stay Loke... I want... I just want to spend more time with you."

Loke pulled Alcina into him while wrapping his arms around her. His mind was running wild as he breathed in her warm scent. "I'll never leave you Alcina." He murmured into her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was just breaking through the horizon, bathing the island in a warm light that shimmered off the sun kissed morning dew. The smells of last night were washed away as the sweet crisp air became filled with the flourishing scent of the lush tropical plants, like those from Alcina's apartment. The one she wouldn't be returning to after today. Lucy had already agreed to take care of Alcina's personal possessions in Magnolia, after much crying and arguing when Alcina told them about her marriage.

The celebration ended sour once they had all found out, Eula called the party to an end with the onset of bad moods, claiming the bride must get her beauty rest before the wedding in the morning. Loke could not sleep all night and knew no one else in the guest house got anything close to sleep. He stayed up trying to think of a way to stop this wedding, anything to bring Alcina back to Fiore, but he knew she was doing what she believed she had to.

Protecting those that she loved, those she was bound by duty to protect and provide for. The rest of the islanders were yet to stir as the sun beams crept through the tree canopies. Taking this time Loke slipped away from the guest housing till he came to Alcina's, silently he crept through the door. He saw Alcina in the middle of a sunk in floor, her back was turned but he saw her red rimmed eyes in the reflection of the mirror that sat in front of her.

"Alcina..." He murmured as he slowly approached her.

She caught his gaze through the mirror and Loke felt his chest heave. Her warm green eyes had red shadow that seemed to make them blaze even though they held a bleary look, her light blonde brows were trimmed neatly into place and gave them a pointed arch. His heart fluttered as he took in her lush glossy lips, her cupids bow had a shimmer that drew his eyes to it. Her gaze was unwavering as she turned to look him in his eyes. Her golden hair was neatly combed and had braids pulling her hair away from her face. She looked so dignified with such a clean look that he wasn't used to seeing.

"Loke... What are you doing in here? Isn't it bad luck to see the bride the day of the wedding?" Alcina said while smoothing out her white dress.

"It's only bad luck for the groom to see the bride. But it won't matter, I'm here to convince you to stop before it's too late." Loke explained as he came to kneel next to Alcina and took her small calloused hands into his own.

"I care for you Alcina. I will do anything to make you happy and to stop this madness." Loke stated determined.

"Loke... If I don't do this. My family could be killed. Please, let me do this. I couldn't save Morgana but I can still protect the rest of my family." Alcina asserted as she pulled her hand from his.

Standing up she turned away from him and pulled her plush red gauze shrug closer around her shoulders. The silken white dress she wore hugged her curves in such a way it would have driven Loke mad in normal circumstances. Back home where they belonged, Alcina's mannerisms didn't match the islanders anymore, she had been gone for too long in a different land where everything was different. Her words weren't jumbled in English anymore, her accent was still noticeable, it was something he became accustomed to, maybe even something he enjoyed to hear.

Sudden realization hit Loke like a freight train. He didn't just want Alcina to stay with them, he needed Alcina to stay for him. His mind was racing with this new thought, concerns that he had been ignoring filled his head of what he would do without her around. Alcina had given him a true purpose, he didn't just want to protect her because Ortex made him promise. He wanted to protect her because he loved her.

Snapping out of it the soft click of the door rang through his head, Alcina meet his gaze as she stood in the morning light. She seemed to be radiating in the warmth of the sun as it played off her already golden strands. "We need to leave, Loke." Alcina stated in a flat tone.

Loke couldn't find any words as he numbly followed after her. He can't tell her now, he couldn't put that kind of hurt on her. Alcina did what she had to but tried to be everything for everyone, she couldn't do that knowing how he felt. Her decision was already taking its own toll on her, he could tell. The warmth had left her eyes but she faked a smile for him. But he hid his own grimace behind his own forced smile.

The islanders were all outside now, all busy with setting up decorations as Eula appeared and quickly pulled Alcina away to a tent at the far end of what Loke assumed was the isle way, that was now littered with bright flowers and torches burning brightly even though it was the middle of the day. Just as the tent flap was falling back Loke meet Alcina's eyes once more, when he saw what he believed were tears.

The group of visitors were kept away from the bridal tent where Alcina was last seen being pulled in and even farther from it once Hytat's tribe of islanders arrived. Hytat himself was a brute looking man, his onyx eyes were deep set and hooded that were fringed with thick eye lashes and dark eyebrows over them. His olive skin only complimented his dark long hair and sharp face.

He spoke very little and he didn't sound too kind from the little English he spoke, Loke hoped it was just wedding jitters. He also hoped that Hytat would leave immediately or find some reason to end the forced engagement. But as the time drew closer it seemed like everything was going smoothly. Loke, Lucy, Natsu and Happy were allowed to sit in the front of the isles, close to the alter to Deia where the ceremony would take place. Hytat was kneeling while Eula and the elder from Hytat's tribe both stood with offerings to the alter when the beat of drums began, low at first until they filled the air.

The beat slowed back down as chimes joined in pace, the tent flap was pulled aside and from the dark recesses Alcina appeared. Still in the white silk dress, now an orange sash tied ornately around her waist and a single red tear drop gem dangling between her brows from a thin silver chain that ran back through her braids. The red shawl was pulled tightly around her shoulders as she gripped it with white knuckles.

Her bare feet stepped softly over the flowers that filled the isle way as she made her way to the alter, stopping briefly before dropping into a low bow next to Hytat in front of the alter. Eula spoke in the islanders language, as did the other elder, but Loke tried to follow along the best he could. Alcina stood along with Hytat as Eula handed him a decorated blade. Turning towards all those that gathered Hytat spoke what Alcina had explained were what they would have called vows. Along the lines of protecting and providing for Alcina and the peace that would come between the islands. When he finished he used the blade to cut his hair off in a single swift movement with his right hand, Alcina had said it was very important to use the right hand or it would bring dishonor to the gods and they wouldn't bless the marriage. He bowed to the alter before handing the blade to Alcina.

The women's vows were different from men's Alcina had also explained. They followed along the lines of servitude, always following the mans orders and producing strong healthy children to carry on his bloodline. A load of crap was what all her Fiore friends thought that was. Happy had began cry by now and it was a full on water fall spilling down his fluffy blue cheeks with snot running from his nose, Lucy was not much better off but she didn't have snot all over herself. Loke was staring intently at Alcina. _'This really can't be it?! I'll never see her again.'_ He thought as his eyes widened.

As Alcina raised the blade to her hair she paused, sadness clouded her features when her gaze locked with Loke's. With a sudden strike her sadness transformed into confusion as the blade was batted from her hand. Hytat harshly grabbed her wrist and struck her a crossed the face. "How dare you use the wrong hand! Do you wish to bring the Gods wrath upon us? You inferior swine!" Hytat shouted as he jerked her backwards with collective gasps heard from the crowd.

Angered, he shoved her to the ground "Eula! She wishes to have us all killed by the Gods with this insolence." Hytat decreed.

The elder of his tribe spoke swiftly in the native language as Alcina stayed where she had been pushed down. Eula murmured from where she stood to her, Loke couldn't even hear her or maybe it was his boiling anger that he couldn't hear her over. Slowly Alcina stood before bowing to the alter, the elders, and then to Hytat, then picked the blade off the ground. Everyone had seemed to settle except for those from Magnolia, all of them were red in the face and had a look of pure anger for how Hytat just treated Alcina.

Holding the blade in her right hand she kept her eyes to the ground, she couldn't bare to look at her friends after such a display. She had to do this, it was the only way she could help her family. With trembling hands she gripped her softened hair that glistened. The pieces that were already cut short were now hidden under the braids that crowned her. It felt as though all of the island held still as she lifted her blade up and the cold metal against her skin sent shivers down her spine.

Just as the blade touched the first strand of hair the golden light began glowing from the center on the alter. The pillars shook as the light expanded, capturing everyone's attentions. Alcina let both her hair and the blade drop as Hytat and the elders back away from the alter, but Alcina stood mesmerized by the glow. The ground began to tremble as a large golden paw moved through the light, only to be followed the over sized flowing mane of fur surrounding the face of a lion. Moving past Alcina, the glowing lion stood over twice the height of her and towered all there on the island.

Eula dropped to the ground and began praying to the huge beast, many others from the island joined her. Those from Hytat's tribe did not, they stared in awe but did nothing other then that. Loke could feel such a strong magic resonating from the lion that it almost scared him. It felt like a tight line was running through his chest as he held his breath unconsciously as the earth tremble under the lion.

Though the lion stood still as a statue a voice still rang out from itself, filling the air with warmth. **"This union is to be stopped. The Gods have converged and have deemed it as the down fall of these lands if it is to continue."** It rumbled.

 **"This decision is final. Disperse now my children, for I will bring your land back into prosper when the time is right."** The voice filled the air with its command.

This must be Deia. The Great Lion that Alcina had spoken so highly of. Loke could understand why he was held with such high regard, Deia was a monster of a lion whose golden glow was comforting and warm. Hytat suddenly shouted "See! This women brought ruin to our union, she did it on purpose!"

With a unseen movement Deia laid its huge paw down on Hytat, pinning him to the ground as his golden glow turned into a deep red. Chills ran through the surrounding air. **"Filthy one. Do you dare challenge Deia. The King of this land. You are nothing but swine under me. If you ever return to this island then know I will devour you whole."**

Alcina stood in the twilight of the beach, the sun setting fire to the ocean as its red fiery hues filled her view. The salty breeze playing with her blonde hair as she breathed in deeply, taking what she could with her. She had changed back into her clothes from before this whole ordeal had started to unravel. But she knew the island didn't need her any longer once Hytat and his tribe left the island in fear of Deia. Smiling she recalled the look on her sisters face when she told her that she would be the next chief after their grandma Eula.

Alcina still had much to do in Magnolia, she still had to find Erasmus. She still had her friends that needed her as well. Loke included, if she recalled correctly he still owed her a breakfast. As the last beams of the sun kissed the horizon Alcina turned, heading back to the dock where the ferry would be arriving to take them back to Magnolia. Where her life was laid out in for her to take now that all affairs on Deia island had been laid to rest.


	11. Update

This story is being re-written and will be updated soon. This story is far from being finished but I'm sure many of you who read this have been waiting for a while for an update.


End file.
